Let me show you
by Kiaota
Summary: Clexa moderne.
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour, après avoir lu plusieurs fanfictions, j'ai eu envie d'en écrire une aussi. C'est la première fois que j'en écris une. Voilà voilà, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez aimez ou non.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages de the 100 ne m'appartiennent pas**.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1 :**_

Lexa était en deuxième année de licence économie et gestion à l'université de San Francisco. En dernière année de lycée, année où elle devait choisir ce qu'elle voulait faire plus tard, elle n'avait pas su ce qu'elle voulait faire. Ses parents, étant bien placés dans une société financière, l'avaient incitée à partir dans cette voie. N'ayant qu'un enfant, ils voulaient qu'elle suive leurs pas.

Assise en cours, elle était en train de repenser à son choix. Elle le regrettait de plus en plus parce qu'à chaque cours, elle s'ennuyait à mourir et, de ce fait, elle n'était pas du tout motivée. Elle regardait maintes fois sa montre et soufflait discrètement en voyant que les minutes avançaient lentement, très lentement. Elle trouvait que ce qu'elle apprenait ne servait à rien, c'était beaucoup d'abstrait. Mais, en même temps, qu'aurait-elle pu faire d'autre ? pensa-t-elle. Au moment de choisir cette voie, elle ne savait pas quel métier elle voulait faire, ce qui était d'ailleurs toujours le cas. Elle enviait ceux qui savaient déjà exactement quel métier ils voulaient faire, comme ceux qui ont la vocation de faire médecin. Elle trouvé que c'était beaucoup plus simple pour eux. Au lieu de réfléchir à tous les métiers qui existaient, eux n'avaient qu'à foncer dans leur vocation.

Elle sursauta. Ses pensées furent interrompues par un claquement de livre sur la table à coté d'elle.

\- Je ne vous dérange pas trop dans votre sieste, mademoiselle Woods ? demanda son professeur d'un ton désagréable.

\- Je ne dormais pas, répondit simplement Lexa.

\- Si, les yeux ouverts.

Elle allait lui répondre quelque chose de cinglant mais, heureusement pour elle, la sonnerie signalant la fin du cours résonna dans la salle de cours.

Elle n'appréciait vraiment pas son professeur d'économie. Il n'était vraiment pas agréable et il lisait toujours son cours écrit sur une feuille. Son ton était toujours monocorde. Peu d'étudiants participaient à son cours. Son professeur râlait à ce sujet mais, quand de rare fois un étudiant tentait de lui poser une question, le plus souvent, il ne savait pas y répondre.

\- N'oubliez pas de continuer à avancer dans vos dissertations, déclara le professeur à l'adresse de tous ses étudiants.

Lexa se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires et alla à son dernier cours de la journée : sport. Tous les étudiants du campus avaient deux heures de sport par semaine, pour qu'ils puissent se défouler un peu et garder un minimum la forme, la pression des cours n'étant pas toujours facile à gérer.

C'était bien sûr le cours préféré de Lexa. Elle adorait le sport. Elle adorait tous les sports, sauf la piscine. Elle n'avait jamais été très à l'aise dans l'eau. Ce trimestre, elle avait basket, sport qu'elle avait déjà pratiqué en club.

Elle arriva devant les vestiaires des filles quand ses trois amies arrivèrent près d'elle. Elle connaissait Raven depuis le lycée et elle connaissait Octavia et Clarke depuis son entrée à l'université, Octavia étant dans la même classe que Raven et Clarke étant la meilleure amie d'Octavia. Elles s'étaient toutes les quatre très vite bien entendues. Raven et Octavia étaient en informatique et Clarke en médecine. Le cours de sport était le seul cours où elles se retrouvaient toutes les quatre.

\- Salut les filles, dit Lexa à leur adresse en souriant.

\- Alors, Lexa, t'es prête à te prendre une bonne raclée ? demanda Raven sur un ton de défi.

\- Je dois te rappeler que la dernière fois, au hockey, c'est toi qui t'es pris une bonne raclée ? répondit Lexa sur un ton moqueur.

\- Forcément, tu étais avec les meilleurs ! dit Raven, indignée.

\- Mais oui bien sûr. Mauvaise perdante ! répondit Lexa.

\- Et fière de l'être ! répondit Raven du tac au tac.

Les quatre filles se mirent à rigoler.

\- Allez, les filles, on n'a pas toute la journée ! leur cria au loin dans le couloir leur professeur de sport.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, il nous faut pas deux heures pour nous changer, râla gentiment Clarke.

\- J'en suis pas si sûre en ce qui te concerne, rigola Octavia.

\- Merci pour ton soutien, répondit Clarke ironiquement.

Clarke savait pourquoi Octavia lui avait faite cette remarque. Un jour, en se déshabillant pour le cours de sport, elle s'était retrouvée coincée avec son pull parce que sa boucle d'oreille s'y était accrochée. Etant arrivée en retard et étant seule dans les vestiaires, elle avait mis une bonne demi-heure pour réussir à la décrocher sans arracher le lobe de son oreille. Elle était donc arrivée très en retard au cours de sport et en avait expliqué la raison au professeur. Celle-ci lui avait gentiment ri au nez et l'avait laissé rejoindre les autres étudiants sans sanction.

Arrivées dans la salle de sport, elles attendirent les consignes de leur professeur.

\- Bon alors, aujourd'hui, on va faire des matchs. Je sais que vous attendiez ça avec impatience, dit leur professeur en souriant. Des cries de joie fusèrent. Vous êtes 24, on va donc faire 4 équipes de 6. Composez-les comme vous voulez mais dépêchez-vous.

Raven et Lexa ne se mirent pas dans la même équipe. Elles voulaient se défier. Elles adoraient se taquiner en sport. Octavia et Clarke firent chacun à leur tour un am stram gram entre Raven et Lexa. Pour Octavia, cela tomba sur Raven.

\- Bienvenue dans l'équipe coéquipière, dit Raven à Octavia en lui présentant sa main pour qu'elle tape dedans, ce que fit Octavia.

Pour Clarke, cela tomba aussi sur Raven.

\- Ah non, Griffin, c'est pas avec toi que je vais gagner, râla aussitôt Raven.

\- Toujours aussi agréable, répondit Clarke en riant.

Elle ne prit pas mal ce que Raven venait de lui dire parce qu'elle savait que c'était le cas, elle n'aimait pas vraiment le sport et elle n'était particulièrement pas douée en basket, et savait que Raven n'aimait pas perdre. Raven adorait ses amies, mais quand il s'agissait de jeu, plus rien ne compter à part la victoire. Elle n'était pas méchante, juste très mauvaise perdante.

\- Bon, bah, je peux venir avec toi ? demanda timidement Clarke à Lexa.

\- Non, répondit celle-ci d'un ton sérieux.

Clarke haussa les sourcils.

\- Mais non, je rigole, dit Lexa en souriant. Bien sûr que tu peux venir. La défaite sera encore plus honteuse pour toi Raven. Parce que si on gagne avec Clarke dans notre équipe, cela voudra dire que tu es vraiment nulle, taquina-t-elle à l'adresse de Raven.

\- On verra ça. Parce que là, pour que vous gagniez, répondit Raven en la regardant de haut en bas, il faudrait un sacré miracle.

Elles éclatèrent de rire toutes les quatre.

\- Allez, dépêchez-vous, sinon vous n'aurez pas le temps de faire de matchs, dit la professeur aux étudiants. Bon, les équipes sont faites ? demanda-t-elle sans attendre de réponse. Maintenant, allez vous échauffer et ensuite on attaque les matchs.

Les étudiants s'échauffèrent pendant une vingtaine de minutes. Ils couraient, s'échauffaient les épaules, le cou, les chevilles, et s'entraînaient un peu aux tirs au panier.

Clarke essaya plusieurs tirs, mais elle les rata tous, ce qui lui valut une remarque de Raven.

\- Quelle championne ! taquina-t-elle.

Clarke lui fit un doigt d'honneur, malicieuse.

\- Et quelle politesse ! ajouta Raven, d'un air faussement outrée.

Un coup de sifflet leur signala la fin de l'entraînement.

\- Voilà les maillots, dit la professeur.

Les étudiants prirent leur maillot et l'enfilèrent. L'équipe de Raven choisit les maillots rouges, l'équipe de Lexa, les verts, et les deux autres équipes choisirent entre les jaunes et les bleus.

Deux équipes pouvaient jouer, les deux autres devaient attendre sur le côté leur tour mais, au fond de la salle, il y avait un petit espace où les étudiants pouvaient s'entraîner aux tirs au panier.

La professeur écrivit sur quatre petits bouts de papier la couleur de chaque équipe, les plia, les mélangea puis en tira deux au hasard.

\- Les jaunes et les verts, vous commencez. Ensuite, ce sera les rouges et les bleus, annonça-t-elle.

Certains sautèrent de joie, contents de pouvoir commencer enfin à jouer, et d'autres soufflèrent ou râlèrent, frustrés de ne pas jouer tout de suite.

Les verts gagnèrent 2-3 contre les jaunes. Les rouges 4-2 contre les bleus et furent à égalité à 3-3 avec les jaunes. Le match entre les verts et les rouges n'avait pas pu se faire, faute de temps.

\- Ce n'est que partie remise ! lança Raven à Lexa, joueuse.

Les étudiants allèrent ensuite aux vestiaires, destinés d'un côté aux filles et de l'autre aux garçons. Les quatre filles allèrent se doucher. Les douches n'étaient pas communes, elles étaient chacune séparées par une simple cloison et une porte.

\- A plus les filles, dirent Octavia et Raven en sortant des vestiaires. Elles allèrent dans leur chambre étudiante située sur le campus. Leur chambre n'était pas grande mais elle l'était assez pour elles deux. Elles s'étaient rencontrées pour la première fois une semaine avant la rentrée lors de leur première année pour installer leurs affaires dans leur chambre étudiante. Elles s'étaient d'ailleurs un peu chamaillées pour savoir qui prendrait le lit d'en haut, les deux lits étant superposés. C'était Raven qui avait finit par gagner cette chamaillerie mais après, elles avaient quand même fini par bien s'entendre.

\- Vous ne sortez pas ce soir ? demanda Lexa.

\- Non, il faut qu'on finisse un devoir de groupe pour lundi et on est vraiment à la bourre, répondit Octavia.

\- D'ac. Bossez bien alors ! dit Lexa.

\- A plus, dirent Clarke et Lexa.

Lexa et Clarke marchèrent quelques instants en silence.

\- Tu t'es plutôt bien débrouillée aujourd'hui, dit Lexa avec un sourire.

\- En même temps, je ne pouvais pas faire pire que d'habitude, répondit Clarke en rigolant.

\- C'est pas faux.

Elles continuaient de rire quand le téléphone de Clarke sonna.

\- Oui ? dit Clarke.

\- Je sors ce soir avec des potes, ça ne te dérange pas ? Je rentrerai sans doute un peu tard.

Clarke grimaça légèrement.

\- Non, non, ça ne me dérange pas Finn.

\- On se voit plus tard, princesse.

Finn raccrocha.

\- Ça va ? demanda Lexa qui n'avait pas entendu ce que Finn disait.

\- Oui, enfin non, répondit Clarke. C'est Finn. En ce moment, il sort souvent avec ses potes. J'ai l'impression qui me délaisse un peu.

Lexa ne répondit pas, elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Elle n'était pas très douée en matière de relation amoureuse. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu de longue relation.

\- En fait, je crois qu'il me trompe, ajouta Clarke.

Lexa haussa les sourcils, surprise.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- A chaque fois qu'il reçoit un message, il s'empresse d'y répondre avec un grand sourire. Et quand des fois je lui demande qui c'est, juste pour savoir comme ça sans chercher à l'espionner ni rien, il me dit que c'est juste un de ces potes. Et là, ça fait plusieurs soirs que soi-disant il sort avec des potes. C'est louche quand même.

\- Il t'a dit où il sortait ce soir ? demanda Lexa quelques instants après.

\- Non.

\- Demande-lui.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Tu veux aller l'espionner ? demanda Clarke en riant doucement.

\- Exactement, répondit Lexa avec un sourire malicieux.

\- T'es pas sérieuse ?

\- Bah si tu veux en avoir le cœur net, il n'y a pas 36 solutions.

Clarke réfléchit quelques instants et se décida à faire ce que Lexa venait de lui dire.

\- Okay, dit Clarke avant d'envoyer un message à Finn lui demandant où est-ce qu'il allait sortir ce soir. Et s'il ne répond pas ? ajouta-t-elle.

\- On fera tous les bars de la ville, répondit Lexa, amusée.

\- Parce que tu les connais tous ?

\- Oui, pratiquement tous, sourit-elle.

Par chance, quelques minutes plus tard, Finn répondit.

\- Il va au IceBar.

\- Par contre, on ne sait pas à quelle heure il va y aller. Clarke ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais Lexa continua de parler. Oui, je sais, tu ne vas pas lui demander, sinon tu vas passer pour la fille possessive. Clarke acquiesça. On n'a qu'à y aller pour 21h, ça te va ? Comme ça, on aura le temps de préparer le terrain une fois sur place.

\- Oui, ça me va, répondit Clarke, excitée à l'idée de jouer au détective privé malgré que la situation ne soit pas censée être réjouissante, ce qui n'échappa pas à Lexa qui lui sourit.

A 21h, elles se retrouvèrent devant le IceBar. Elles s'assirent à une table dans un coin du bar qui avait une vue sur l'entrée. Elles commandèrent à boire et attendirent que leur proie daigne se montrer. Lexa avait placé le menu debout sur la table pour se cacher un peu. Dès que la sonnette de la porte retentissait quand un client entrait, elles s'abaissaient derrière le menu et regardaient discrètement par-dessus qui entrait dans le bar.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Lexa renifla.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Clarke.

\- Tu sens bon, répondit Lexa en souriant.

\- Rah mais Lexa, c'est pas le moment là, répondit Clarke feignant d'être énervée.

Elles continuèrent de rire quand la sonnette retentit une nouvelle fois. Cette fois, les amis de Finn apparurent. Clarke fronça les sourcils. Finn n'était pas avec eux.

\- Où est-ce qu'il est ? demanda Clarke, impatiente.

\- Soit il est en retard soit il t'a menti sur l'endroit, répondit calmement Lexa.

\- On attend encore une quinzaine de minutes et après on s'en va dans un autre bar, déclara Clarke.

Lexa acquiesça.

Trente minutes plus tard, toujours aucune trace de Finn. Clarke n'arrêtait pas de bouger frénétiquement son pied sous la table. Elle regarda sa montre une énième fois.

\- Bon, on s'en va, c'est pas le bon bar, finit-elle par dire, énervée.

A chaque bar, elles y entraient et le balayaient du regard pour voir si Finn y était. Elles allèrent dans trois bars avant de le trouver. Elles étaient dehors en train de regarder discrètement par la fenêtre l'intérieur du bar. Finn était avec une fille. Clarke ne la connaissait pas, Lexa non plus.

\- C'est qui celle-là ? fit Clarke. Tu la connais ? ajouta-t-elle, voyant que Lexa ne réagissait pas.

\- Non, répondit-elle simplement.

Elles continuèrent de les observer en silence. Il n'y avait pas de doute possible, Finn trompait Clarke. Il tenait la main d'une fille, l'embrassa dans le cou, puis captura ses lèvres. Lexa observa du coin de l'œil Clarke qui fulminait. Elle pouvait presque voir de la fumée s'échappait de ses oreilles.

\- Tu veux qu'on s'en aille ? finit par demander Lexa. Ou tu préfères aller lui cracher à la figure ?

Clarke ne répondit pas. Lexa lui prit alors la main et marchèrent dans la rue.

\- Je suis désolée, Clarke. Si j'avais su que…

\- Non, t'as bien fait de m'inciter à faire ça, la coupa Clarke. J'avais des doutes depuis un certain temps. Maintenant, je le sais. Quel bel enfoiré ! finit-elle par s'emporter.

\- Il ne te mérite pas, dit lentement Lexa.

\- Non, ça c'est clair ! Mais il ne s'en tirera pas comme ça ! Je me veux me venger.

Lexa haussa les sourcils.

\- Je veux qu'il voit ce que ça fait d'être trompé. Et je veux que tu m'aides à me venger Lexa.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà déjà la suite, sachant que j'avais déjà commencé à écrire ce chapitre quand j'ai mis le premier. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez aimez ou non. Et je vous remercie pour les reviews, follows et favorites, ça vraiment plaisir ! =)**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2 :**_

Clarke agit comme si de rien n'était avec Finn. Bien sûr, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Mais, à chaque fois qu'elle allait craquer, elle se disait que sa vengeance serait bien plus satisfaisante que de lui jeter une assiette à la figure. Elle imaginait la tête qu'il ferait lorsqu'il la verrait avec quelqu'un d'autre, et ça, elle s'en réjouissait d'avance. Elle était très rancunière et Finn n'allait pas tarder à le découvrir à ses dépens. En plus, ce qui était paradoxal, c'est que lui était possessif. Lorsqu'elle traînait avec Wells, son ami d'enfance, il était arrivé à Finn de lui faire une crise de jalousie, alors que Clarke lui avait déjà expliqué maintes fois qu'il ne se passait rien et que jamais rien ne se passerait entre Wells et elle. Mais rien n'y faisait, il ne changeait pas son comportement et déjà pour ça, elle en avait plus qu'assez de le supporter. Mais elle ne voulait pas l'avouer à sa mère parce qu'elle venait d'emménager avec lui cette année. Elle savait déjà ce que sa mère lui répondrait : « T'aurais pu y penser avant quand même. On a passé du temps à t'en chercher un, à t'emménager, on paie le loyer… ». En fait, en voyant Finn la tromper, elle s'était rendue compte que ce n'était pas tant ses sentiments qui avait été blessés mais plutôt son ego.

Elle avait demander à Lexa de ne parler à personne, y compris à Raven et Octavia, de ce qu'elles avaient appris lors de leur tournée des bars ni de son plan de vengeance et de continuer à agir comme si de rien n'était.

Lexa et Clarke s'étaient rejointes à un petit café près de l'université.

\- Bon, alors, comment tu veux t'y prendre pour te venger ? demanda Lexa, un peu amusée.

\- Je suis sérieuse Lexa. Je me venger. Je veux qu'il me voie dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Les miens sont tout à toi, dit Lexa en rigolant.

Clarke lui sourit, et elle s'aperçut qu'elle aimait entendre rire Lexa. Elle la faisait souvent rire même dans des situations pas réjouissantes.

\- Alors ? demanda à nouveau Lexa.

\- Je ne sais pas encore. T'as pas une idée toi ? C'est toi la spécialiste, sourit Clarke.

\- Moi, une spécialiste ? Une spécialiste en quoi ? s'amusa Lexa.

\- Une spécialiste des coups en douce, rigola Clarke.

\- Je peux faire des coups un peu plus rapides, sourit malicieusement Lexa, ne faisant pas référence à des plans sournois.

Clarke rigola à son sous-entendu. Après quelques minutes, Clarke reprit son sérieux.

\- Mais, ce qui est bizarre, c'est que je m'en fiche un peu.

\- Je ne te suis pas là, Clarke.

\- Je crois que je ne l'aime plus. Lexa haussa les sourcils. En fait, je crois que je ne l'ai jamais réellement aimé, continua Clarke.

\- Pourquoi tu t'es mise avec alors ? demanda Lexa, étonnée par cette confession.

\- Je sais pas, répondit-elle un peu mal à l'aise.

Elle le connaissait depuis le lycée et cela allait faire 3 ans qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble. Cette année, ils avaient décidé d'emménager ensemble pour passer un cap dans leur relation, enfin ça avait été plutôt l'idée de Finn. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le courage de lui dire non parce qu'elle savait qu'ils se seraient disputés. Et Clarke ne voulait pas prise de tête avec Finn. En y réfléchissant maintenant, elle se dit qu'elle ne voulait pas se disputer avec, parce qu'au fond, elle ne l'aimait pas au point de se battre pour lui, pourtant c'est ce qu'on devrait faire quand on est amoureux : se battre pour l'autre pour le garder. Mais avec Finn, ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Ce qui était assez bête, c'était qu'elle s'était rendue compte de tout ça en voyant Finn la tromper. Cela lui avait soudainement ouvert les yeux sur ses sentiments pour lui. Elle aurait préféré s'en rendre compte plus tôt, plutôt que de perdre son temps avec lui. Mais, il fallait mieux tard que jamais. C'était une mauvaise chose pour un bien pour finir.

Lexa n'insista pas voyant que Clarke ne savait pas trop quoi lui répondre.

\- Tu veux faire quoi ? reprit Lexa quelques instants plus tard. Lui jeter de la farine et des œufs à la figure ? rigola-t-elle.

\- Ça peut être un début, sourit Clarke. Mais si je fais ça, il va se douter que je suis énervée contre lui.

\- Tu pourrais faire des trous dans ses vêtements, continua de proposer Lexa. Ou jeter ses cours accidentellement. Ça c'est pas mal ! fit Lexa par rapport à sa proposition.

\- Tes mesquine, rit Clarke.

\- Bah quoi ? Tu m'as demandé des conseils, répondit Lexa avec un sourire malicieux.

Elles furent interrompues par la sonnerie du portable de Lexa.

\- C'est Raven, dit Lexa avant de répondre à l'appel.

\- Salut Raven, dit Lexa à l'adresse de Raven.

\- Ce soir, on sort ! fit Raven. J'en peux plus des cours, il faut absolument que je me soûle !

divers Lexa.

\- Pour moi, il n'y a pas de problème. Attends, je demande à Clarke, dit-elle à Raven. Raven veut sortir ce soir, tu viens ? demanda-t-elle à Clarke.

Clarke acquiesça.

\- Elle vient aussi, répondit Lexa à Raven.

\- Cool ! fit Raven. On va au bar de d'habitude. A 22h, c'est bon ?

\- Oui, c'est bon, sourit Lexa.

\- D'ac, à ce soir alors ! dit Raven avant de raccrocher.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour en moto avant de sortir avec Octavia et Raven ? demanda Lexa à Clarke quelques minutes après pour lui changer les idées, sachant que Clarke lui avait dit une fois qu'elle adorait les motos.

\- Vraiment ? Tu ne dis pas ça pour me faire marcher ?

\- Non, rigola Lexa.

\- Tu sais que j'en n'ai encore jamais fait ?

\- Oui, je le sais. T'inquiète pas, je conduis bien.

\- J'espère bien, sourit Clarke.

\- Je viendrai te chercher à ton appartement à 21h, ça ira ?

\- Oui ! répondit Clarke, excitée comme une puce.

* * *

\- Je sors avec les filles ce soir, dit Clarke à Finn 5 minutes avant de partir rejoindre Lexa.

\- Amuse-toi bien, répondit-il, sans relever le regard de son ordinateur.

Clarke sortit de son appartement, descendit les marches et sortit de l'immeuble. Elle attendit quelques minutes avant de voir une moto noire arrivait et se garait près de l'immeuble où se trouvait Clarke. C'était Lexa. Elle portait un pantalon noir en cuir, une veste noire en cuir et des bottines noires. Elle arrêta le moteur, mit la béquille, descendit de la moto, enleva son casque, ébouriffa légèrement ses cheveux et se dirigea vers Clarke avec un sourire aux lèvres. Clarke eut chaud tout à coup. Lexa était hyper sexy. Elle savait que Lexa avait une moto mais elle ne l'avait encore jamais vue dans cette tenue.

\- Tiens, dit Lexa à Clarke en lui tendant une veste en cuir.

\- Merci, répondit Clarke en la mettant.

\- Il devrait être à ta taille, dit Lexa en lui montrant un casque. Elle aida Clarke à le mettre et à ajuster la lanière en dessous du menton. Voilà, fit-elle quand ce fut fait.

Lexa retourna vers sa moto, Clarke la suivit. Lexa descendit les repose-pieds puis remit son casque et se rassit sur la moto.

\- Tu peux monter, dit-elle à Clarke. Tu peux mettre ta main sur mon épaule pour t'aider à monter.

Clarke mis un pied sur le repose-pied, posa sa main sur l'épaule de Lexa et enfourcha la moto.

\- Je me tiens où ? demanda Clarke, un peu gênée.

\- Soit à moi, soit aux poignées de maintien, répondit Lexa en tournant la tête pour que Clarke puisse entendre ce qu'elle lui disait. Ou tu peux aussi me tenir d'une main et avec l'autre, tenir une poignée. C'est comme tu le sens. Oublie pas de fermer ta visière, ajouta Lexa.

Elles fermèrent leurs visières. Clarke choisit d'entourer de ses bras la taille de Lexa, ce qui fit sourire celle-ci mais Clarke ne pouvait pas le voir, la visière des casques étant teintée. Lexa démarra la moto, enleva la béquille et se mit en route. Clarke se cramponnait à Lexa en essayant toutefois de ne pas la déranger dans sa conduite. Elle essayait de ne pas cogner leurs casques dans les accélérations ou les freinages, de ne pas déséquilibrer Lexa quand elles étaient à allure lente, ou encore de suivre l'inclinaison de la moto dans les virages. Au bout d'un petit moment, quand elles furent à l'arrêt à un feu rouge, Clarke se rapprocha de Lexa et la colla. Lexa se tendit légèrement, surprise par ce mouvement, puis se détendit. Lexa sentait la poitrine de Clarke contre son dos, ainsi que son entrejambe contre ses fesses. Elle avait un peu trop chaud tout à coup mais c'était une sensation agréable. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Quand le feu passa au vert, elle se reconcentra sur la route. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, elles arrivèrent et se garèrent à quelques mètres du bar où Raven et Octavia les attendaient. Lexa arrêta le moteur, mit la béquille et releva sa visière, Clarke fit de même.

\- Tu peux descendre, lui dit Lexa.

Clarke descendit de la moto, Lexa fit pareil. Elles enlevèrent leurs casques et se sourirent.

\- Alors, t'as bien aimé ? demanda Lexa.

\- J'ai adoré, c'était super ! répondit Clarke avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue. Merci, ajouta-t-elle près de l'oreille de Lexa, ce qui la fit frissonner.

* * *

Raven avait mis une robe rouge dont le décolleté était assez prononcé avec des talons hauts et Octavia, un jean noir et un débardeur bordeaux avec des chaussures à talons.

Raven attendait avec Octavia devant le bar où elle avait donner rendez-vous à Clarke et Lexa.

\- Rah mais qu'est-ce qu'elles font ? râla Raven.

\- Je crois qu'elles sont là-bas, fit Octavia en désignant du doigt deux silhouettes à côté d'une moto à quelques mètres d'elles.

Raven plissa les yeux pour essayer de voir un peu mieux malgré l'obscurité.

Clarke et Lexa arrivèrent vers leurs amies.

\- Eh bah c'est pas trop tôt ! leur fit Raven. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

Clarke, sans s'en rendre compte, regardait Lexa assez intensément, mais celle-ci ne le remarqua pas.

\- On n'est pas beaucoup en retard, rit doucement Lexa en regardant sa montre. Il est à peine 22h05.

\- L'heure c'est l'heure, après l'heure, c'est plus l'heure ! lança Raven.

Les 3 autres amies rirent de l'impatience de leur amie.

\- Eh bah, tu ne t'es pas foulée non plus pour ce soir, fit remarquer Raven en regardant Clarke de haut en bas. Clarke avait ouvert la veste que Lexa lui avait prêtée pour leur tour à moto. Elle était vêtue d'une chemise à carreaux et d'un jean noir. Déjà qu'Octavia n'a pas fait d'effort, et maintenant, je vois que toi c'est pareil, on ne va pas aller loin, ajouta-t-elle l'air outré.

\- Hey ! dit Octavia en lui mettant une petite tape sur le bras.

Clarke se regarda de haut en bas.

\- Bah quoi ? dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je te signale que je ne suis pas là pour draguer. Tu devrais être contente, tu auras moins de concurrence, sourit-elle.

\- Ah oui, là c'est sûr ! dit Raven.

Elles entrèrent toutes les quatre dans le bar et trouvèrent une table dans un coin.

\- Vous prenez quoi ? demanda Octavia.

\- Tequila ! lança Raven.

\- Je sais pas, répondit Clarke en regardant le menu des boissons. Un mojito, finit-elle par dire.

\- Et toi Lexa ?

\- Pareil que Clarke.

\- D'ac, je vais les chercher, dit Octavia.

\- Je viens avec toi, dit Clarke. Tu n'as que deux mains, fit-elle remarquer.

Octavia lui sourit et elles se levèrent pour aller commander au bar.

\- Alors, il se passe quoi entre Lexa et toi ? demanda Octavia.

\- Euh… rien, pourquoi ? demanda Clarke, rougissant et surprise qu'Octavia lui pose cette question.

\- Arrête Clarke, j'ai bien vu comment tu la fixais tout à l'heure. Je ne te cache pas que je la trouve sexy aussi dans cette tenue.

\- Oui, c'est sûr, souffla Clarke.

\- Ah ! Donc, tu l'admets ! Tu craques pour elle !

\- Quoi ? Mais tu viens de dire que tu la trouves très sexy, répondit précipitamment Clarke.

\- Déjà, j'ai dit sexy et non pas très sexy. Clarke continuait de rougir. Et ensuite, c'était pour te faire cracher le morceau ! dit Octavia un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

En voyant que Clarke ne répondait pas, Octavia continua.

\- Tu sais, moi ça ne me dérange que mes deux amies sortent ensemble…

\- C'est pas le cas, coupa Clarke.

\- Mais tu aimerais, non ? Et tu sais par rapport à Finn… Je ne l'ai jamais apprécié. Bien sûr, mon avis ne compte pas, mais je voulais que tu le saches.

Clarke ne répondit pas et regarda d'un air absent les verres qu'on leur servit.

\- Alors, il se passe quoi entre Clarke et toi ? demanda Raven à l'autre bout du bar pendant que Clarke et Octavia étaient au bar.

\- Quoi ? demanda Lexa, étonnée de cette question. De quoi tu parles ?

\- T'as pas vu comment Clarke te regardait tout à l'heure ? Elle te dévorait du regard, répondit Raven en souriant.

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Elle a Finn.

\- Et alors ? Les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas. Alors, t'as pas répondu à ma question ?

\- Mais non, il n'y a rien.

Raven leva les yeux ciel, ne la croyant pas.

Octavia et Clarke revinrent avec les boissons.

\- Et voilà, dit Octavia en tendant la tequila à Raven.

Clarke donna le mojito à Lexa et, sans le faire exprès, leurs doigts se touchèrent quelques secondes. Les deux reçurent comme une décharge électrique. Elles se fixèrent quelques secondes puis détournèrent le regard, gênées. Cet échange n'échappa pas à Raven et Octavia. Elles échangèrent un regard complice.

Après plusieurs verres, les effets de l'alcool commencèrent à se sentir.

\- Allez, maintenant, on joue à action ou vérité ! lança Raven, un peu trop excitée.

\- Roh non, pas encore ce jeu, dit Lexa en finissant son verre d'une traite.

\- Ah siiii ! dit Octavia, en tapant dans ses mains.

Raven mit une tape sur la cuisse de Clarke qui somnolait un peu. Celle-ci sursauta.

\- Rah mais quoi Raven, laisse-moi un peu dormir, dit Clarke, la voix un peu endormie.

\- Ah non, non, non, répondit Raven en la secouant par l'épaule, ce qui réveilla Clarke pour de bon.

\- Bon bah vas-y, dit Clarke à Raven. Maintenant que tu m'as réveillée, que ce ne soit pas pour rien.

\- Action ou vérité ? demanda Raven à Octavia.

\- Action ! répondit Octavia.

\- Bois trois shoots de tequila !

\- Facile ! dit Octavia. Elle alla les chercher au bar en vacillant un peu, ce qui fit rire les trois autres filles, revint à leur table, puis les but à la suite d'une traite.

\- A toi Clarke ! dit Raven.

\- Action ou vérité ? demanda Octavia, en échangeant brièvement un regard complice avec Raven malgré leur état d'ébriété un peu avancé.

\- Action ! répondit Clarke en rigolant.

\- Embrasse Lexa, annonça Octavia. Clarke s'arrêta net de rire. Avec la langue. Clarke déglutit.

Lexa, elle, rigolait. Elle n'avait pas écouter ce qu'avait dit Octavia. Elle était un peu ailleurs sous l'effet de l'alcool.

\- Il faut qu'on s'embrasse, finit par dire Clarke à Lexa qui avait vu qu'elle n'avait pas écouté. Avec la langue.

Lexa arrêta de rire et haussa les sourcils.

\- D'accord, répondit-elle quelques secondes après, le temps que son cerveau assimile ce que Clarke venait de lui dire.

Clarke déglutit à nouveau. Elle approcha doucement son visage de celui de Lexa.

\- Allez, les filles, c'est pas compliqué ! lâcha Raven en rigolant.

Clarke finit par poser doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Lexa. Elles reçurent une nouvelle fois comme une décharge électrique. Elles avaient l'impression d'avoir dessoûler d'un coup. Elles commencèrent à bouger leurs lèvres, puis, comme il en était convenu dans le défi, elles ouvrirent leurs bouches et jouèrent avec la langue de l'autre. Cela ne dura pas longtemps, mais assez pour qu'elles puissent ressentir une chaleur montait en elles. Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent, elles étaient rouge cramoisi et avaient très chauds.

\- Oula la, c'est chaud ! lança Raven.

\- Eh bah, ça c'est un vrai baiser ! dit Octavia. J'aimerais bien que Lincoln fasse pareil avec moi !

Octavia et Raven éclatèrent de rire, encore éméchées, tandis que Clarke et Lexa ne savaient plus où se mettre. Elles continuèrent leur jeu un petit moment avant de décider de rentrer en taxi. Lexa reviendrait le lendemain pour récupérer sa moto.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour à tous ! Normalement ce chapitre devait être 2 fois plus long, mais je l'ai coupé, le temps de finir un peu la fin du chapitre. La suite ne devrait donc pas tarder.**

 **Pour info, j'ai changé le rating, passant au rating M.**

 **Merci pour les reviews, follows et favorites ! :)**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3 :**_

Tout le week-end, Clarke et Lexa pensèrent chacune de leur côté au baiser qu'elles avaient échangé. Clarke était rentrée à son appartement avec un sourire béat aux lèvres. Finn lui avait alors demandait ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'elle soit dans cet état. Clarke lui avait juste répondu qu'elle se sentait bien à cause de l'effet de l'alcool, alors qu'elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas du tout à cause de ça. C'était à cause de Lexa, de ses lèvres et de sa langue. Depuis ce baiser, elle avait complètement oublié son plan de vengeance contre Finn. Elle s'en fichait parce que tout ce qu'elle voulait maintenant c'était avoir Lexa près d'elle, l'embrasser et lui faire encore d'autres choses loin d'être chastes. Ce baiser avait éveillé en elle quelque chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais connu : de la passion, une intense passion pour Lexa.

Avant qu'elles ne s'embrassent, Clarke éprouvait déjà une attirance pour Lexa qui avait commençait quand elles s'étaient rencontrées pour la première fois, mais elle était déjà avec Finn à ce moment, alors elle n'avait rien tenté.

De son côté, Lexa avait toujours eu aussi une attirance pour Clarke. Quand elle l'avait rencontrée, elle avait ressentit quelque chose dans sa poitrine, une chaleur immense qui l'avait envahie de la tête aux pieds. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait ressenti ça. Elle aurait voulu tenter sa chance avec Clarke mais elle avait appris alors qu'elle sortait avec Finn. Comme elle n'était pas une briseuse de couple, elle ne fit rien. Et maintenant qu'elles étaient amies, même si Clarke ne serait plus avec Finn, elle n'oserait pas aller plus loin, ne sachant pas ce que Clarke ressentait à son égard et ne voulant pas qu'en cas de rupture, leur amitié casse aussi. Mais là, avec le baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec Clarke, la sensation qu'elle avait eue et le fait que Raven lui dise qu'il était possible que Clarke ressente quelque chose pour elle, elle avait vraiment du mal à ne pas penser à aller plus loin avec Clarke. Elle avait adoré ce baiser et elle voulait vraiment recommencer.

Le vendredi arriva. D'ordinaire, Clarke était concentrée pendant ses cours de médecine mais depuis la soirée avec les filles, elle n'avait cessé de penser à Lexa, leur baiser, et leur balade à moto qu'elle avait adorée, surtout lorsqu'elle s'était collée à Lexa et qu'elle avait pu sentir son corps contre le sien.

D'habitude, Lexa avait déjà du mal à se concentrer sur ses cours ennuyants, mais là, en repensant aux lèvres et à la langue de la blonde, elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur rien. Elle n'avait fait que penser à Clarke toute la semaine. Et quand arriva le cours de sport du soir, elle se sentait un peu mal à l'aise parce qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir avec Clarke depuis ce baiser. Elles ne s'étaient que parlées très brièvement depuis, prétextant chacune avoir une tonne de travail à faire pour ne pas à avoir rester seules toutes les deux.

Lexa était déjà en train de se changer dans les vestiaires quand Clarke arriva à son tour.

\- Salut, lui dit timidement Clarke.

\- Salut, répondit Lexa, en détournant aussitôt le regard. Elle se tourna, face à son casier et en commença à enlever son haut pour mettre son maillot de sport.

Clarke alla à son casier tout en ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de la regarder. Lexa ne la vit pas faire, étant dos à Clarke. Celle-ci regardait le tatouage de la brune qui parcourait sa colonne vertébrale. Elle aurait tellement voulu pouvoir le toucher et l'embrasser…

\- Ç'a été ta semaine de cours ? tenta de dire Lexa à Clarke sur un ton de conversation quand elle eut mis son maillot sport tout en se retournant vers la blonde.

Elle vit alors que Clarke la fixait.

\- Quoi ? demanda celle-ci en sortant de sa contemplation, n'ayant rien entendu de ce que Lexa lui avait dit.

\- Ta semaine de cours, ç'a été ? répéta Lexa, un peu gênée, devinant que pendant qu'elle était en train d'enfiler son maillot, Clarke l'avait regardée.

\- Oui, oui, c'était long comme chaque semaine, mais ç'a été, finit par dire Clarke. Et toi ? Tu n'avais pas une dissertation à faire en je ne sais plus quoi ?

\- Si, en économie. J'ai un peu galéré mais j'ai quand même réussi à la finir pour aujourd'hui. Ma note ne va pas être terrible, dit-elle en riant légèrement, ce qui fit sourire Clarke. Elles se regardèrent quelques secondes puis Lexa détourna le regard et regarda sa montre.

\- Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher de t'habiller, le cours commence dans 2 minutes, dit Lexa en souriant.

\- Merde ! fit Clarke

Lexa sortit des vestiaires et alla dans la salle de sport tandis qua Clarke se dépêcha de se changer et de rejoindre les autres étudiants au cours.

Après s'être échauffés, les étudiants refirent les mêmes équipes et reprirent la même couleur de maillot qu'au dernier cours.

\- Les verts et les rouges, c'est à vous, dit la professeur de sport.

Les deux équipes qui devaient jouer se mirent en place sur le terrain. Les étudiants parlèrent rapidement de la stratégie qu'ils auraient.

\- Regarde comment font les pros, taquina Lexa en s'adressant à Raven, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oui, je vais bien regarder comment vous allez vous ratatiner plutôt, répondit Raven avec amusement.

\- Vous êtes prêts ? demanda rhétoriquement la professeur après quelques instants. Elle souffla dans le sifflet.

Lexa et Raven étaient déchainées. Elles couraient un peu dans tous les sens pour essayer de rattraper la balle quand l'autre l'avait, se taclant sans retenue. Octavia de son côté se débrouillait plutôt bien, arrivant même à marquer deux paniers. Clarke, par contre, s'était un peu mise en retrait, surtout depuis qu'elle avait raté les 3 passes que les joueurs de son équipe lui avait faites. Mais elle essayait quand même d'intercepter la balle quand elle en avait l'occasion.

En essayant de rattraper toutes les deux la balle, Lexa et Clarke tombèrent, manquant la balle, et sans vraiment comprendre comment, Lexa se retrouva sur le dos avec Clarke plus ou moins sur elle, le visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Lexa. Elles se regardèrent intensément dans les yeux. Leurs températures corporelles montèrent d'un cran. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, mais pour elles, cela parut durer de longues minutes. Un coup de sifflet les fit sursauter.

\- Allez les filles, c'est pas l'heure de la sieste ! leur dit leur professeur de sport. Vous ne vous êtes pas blesser au moins ?

Clarke se releva et tendit sa main à Lexa pour l'aider à se relever, ce que celle-ci accepta.

\- Non, ça va, finit par répondre Clarke.

\- Ça va aussi, répondit Lexa.

\- Bah alors, déjà fatiguée Woods ? taquina Raven.

Lexa ne répondit pas, pensant à Clarke sur elle, à son visage si près du sien et à ses lèvres qu'elle mourait d'envie d'embrasser à nouveau.

L'équipe des rouges finit par gagner 5 - 3 contre les verts.

\- Alors c'est qui les pros ? lança Raven à Lexa, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

Lexa lui fit un doigt d'honneur avec un regard taquin.

\- Merci Lexa, je prends ça pour des félicitations, dit Raven faisant semblant de prendre un air hautain.

Trois matchs plus tard, le cours de sport était terminé et les étudiants fatigués. Ils allèrent tranquillement se doucher. Clarke et Lexa se douchèrent plus longuement que d'habitude, repensant à ce qui s'était passé entre elles lors du match. Elles se séchèrent et s'habillèrent. Sans le savoir avant de sortir de leurs douches, elles étaient les dernières dans les vestiaires. Elles allèrent à leurs casiers ranger leurs affaires. Elles ne se parlèrent pas. Lexa mourait d'envie d'embrasser à nouveau Clarke, mais elle n'osait pas. Lexa se demanda ce qui n'allait pas chez elle. Elle n'était pas du genre timide dans ses relations amoureuses. Au contraire, quand une fille lui plaisait, elle n'hésitait pas à lui dire, sachant que peu voire aucune fille lui résistait. Mais avec Clarke, c'était différent. Depuis qu'elles s'étaient embrassées, elle avait perdu une certaine confiance en elle, comme si elle savait qu'il était possible que Clarke lui résiste. Elle sortit de ses pensées quand elle sentit une main sur son avant-bras. Elle tourna le regard vers la personne qui avait posé sa main.

\- Clarke, souffla Lexa, son cœur battant soudain la chamade.

Clarke ne dit rien et remonta sa main sur la joue de Lexa. Son regard, rempli de désir, passa des yeux de Lexa à ses lèvres. Lexa déglutit. Clarke approcha lentement son visage de celui de Lexa puis posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Lexa. Celle-ci ne bougea pas pendant un court instant, ne réalisant pas tout de suite que Clarke, son amie qui lui faisait perdre ses moyens, l'embrassait. Puis, elle répondit au baiser. Il fut d'abord lent et timide puis commença vite à monter d'un cran. Lexa lécha doucement la lèvre inférieure de Clarke pour l'inciter à ouvrir la bouche. Ce qu'elle fit aussitôt. Elles jouèrent avec leurs langues, mordirent la lèvre inférieure de l'autre. Lexa plaqua Clarke contre le casier et lui prit les poignets pour les mettre près de la tête de la blonde. Celle-ci gémissait, elle adorait ce que Lexa était en train de lui faire. Lexa détacha ses lèvres de Clarke et alla embrasser son cou. Elles avaient chaud, très chaud. Lexa lâcha les poignets de Clarke et entreprit d'enlever le pull de la blonde. Clarke fit de même pour Lexa. Celle-ci prit alors Clarke sous les cuisses et la souleva pour l'amener sur un meuble à mi-hauteur juste à côté des casiers. La blonde avait enroulé ses jambes autour de la taille de Lexa et enroulé ses bras autour de son cou. Elles continuèrent à s'embrasser avec fougue. Clarke commença à se mouvoir contre le corps de Lexa. Celle-ci embrassa le cou de Clarke, puis alla mordiller le lobe de son oreille. Clarke gémit un peu plus fort, ce qui excita davantage la brune. Celle-ci allait défaire le soutien-gorge de Clarke lorsqu'elle entendit la porte des vestiaires s'ouvrir. Lexa se paralysa un instant et posa sa main sur la bouche de Clarke qui gémissait encore de plaisir.

\- Clarke, chut, chuchota Lexa.

Clarke ouvra les yeux et se paralysa aussi. Elles entendirent un bruit de chariot.

\- Merde, ce doit être la femme du nettoyage, chuchota Lexa. Vite, vite, vite, dit-elle à voix basse en se dépêchant de ramasser leurs hauts.

Elles eurent tout juste le temps d'enfiler leurs vêtements avant que la femme du nettoyage arrive.

\- On s'en allait, dit Lexa précipitamment à l'adresse de la femme du nettoyage. Leurs cheveux étaient un peu en pagaille et leurs joues étaient rosies du fait de leur activité loin d'être innocente. Elles prirent rapidement leurs sacs et sortirent des vestiaires.

\- T'as mis ton pull à l'envers, fit remarquer Lexa avec un léger rire.

\- Roh merde, tu crois qu'elle l'a vu ? demanda Clarke à propos de la femme du nettoyage.

\- Peut-être qu'elle croira que c'est une nouvelle mode, pouffa de rire Lexa.

Clarke lui mit une petite tape sur l'épaule en souriant.

\- On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Clarke quelques instants après.

\- On continue ce qu'on faisait dans les vestiaires ? demanda Lexa, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Anya est à l'appart ce soir, elle a invité son rencard. Finn est au tien ?

\- Non, il sort ce soir.

\- Alors le champ est libre ? demanda Lexa en embrassant Clarke.

\- Mmh oui.

Elles prirent le taxi et allèrent à l'appartement de Clarke.

Dès qu'elles passèrent la porte de l'appartement, elles jetèrent leurs sacs et Lexa plaqua Clarke contre la porte et l'embrassa fougueusement. Les mains de Clarke se baladèrent dans les cheveux de la brune. Celle-ci la tenait fermement par les hanches. Lexa gémit au contact de la langue de Clarke, et encore plus lorsque la blonde lui mordit la lèvre inférieure. Lexa plaça une de ses jambes entre celles de Clarke et commença à bouger sa cuisse contre l'entrejambe de Clarke. Celle-ci laissa échapper un gémissement. Clarke fit ensuite reculer doucement Lexa jusqu'au canapé et l'incita à s'y allonger, se mettant ensuite au-dessus d'elle, tout en continuant à embrasser la brune. Lexa caressa le bas du dos de Clarke puis lui enleva son haut, séparant leurs lèvres quelques instants. La blonde embrassa la mâchoire de Lexa, puis descendit vers son cou, et remonta jusqu'à son oreille pour lui mordiller le lobe. Lexa gémissait ce qui fit sourire Clarke.

\- J'ai envie de toi Lexa, murmura-t-elle au creux de son oreille, ce qui excita davantage Lexa.

Lexa allait défaire le soutien-gorge de la blonde quand elles entendirent une clé s'introduire dans la serrure de la porte. Elles s'arrêtèrent brusquement.

\- Rah mais pas encore ! râla Lexa, faisant référence au moment où elles furent interrompues dans les vestiaires.

\- Ça doit être un voisin un peu éméché qui s'est trompé de porte, dit Clarke en effleurant les lèvres de Lexa.

Elles recommencèrent à s'embrasser. Quand finalement la porte s'ouvrit, elles sursautèrent. Finn entra, surprenant Clarke en soutien-gorge allongée sur Lexa, ne laissant place à aucun doute concernant ce qu'elles étaient en train de faire.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà la suite comme je l'avais dit !**

 **Merci pour les reviews, follows et favorites, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! :)**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4 :**_

\- Clarke, dit Finn, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Qu'est-ce que… Non mais j'y crois pas ! Tu me trompes ! Tu me trompes, et avec une fille en plus ! Tu te fous de moi, c'est pas possible ! s'emporta-t-il.

Clarke et Lexa s'étaient relevées du canapé. Clarke avait remis son haut.

A cet instant, elle aurait dû être contente. Après tout, sans le faire intentionnellement, elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait dit de faire : se venger en se faisant surprendre par Finn dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre pour lui faire ressentir ce que ça faisait d'être trompé. En l'occurrence, là, elle avait été surprise bien plus que dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre. Au lieu d'être contente et d'avoir un sourire mutin aux lèvres, elle était gênée et déçue d'avoir été interrompue dans ce moment intime avec Lexa. Depuis la première fois qu'elles s'étaient embrassées, elle n'en avait plus rien à faire de son petit plan de vengeance contre Finn et c'était dit qu'il n'en valait pas la peine. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était Lexa.

\- C'est… commença Clarke.

\- C'est pas ce que je crois, c'est ça ?! la coupa Finn, furieux. Tu te fous de moi !

\- Je… dit Clarke.

\- Non mais t'es vraiment une traînée ! la coupa de nouveau Finn.

\- Tu peux parler, pauvre con ! lâcha Lexa, ne supportant pas davantage que Finn traite ainsi Clarke alors que c'était lui qui avait commencé à être infidèle.

\- Toi, dit Finn en pointant Lexa du doigt, je t'ai pas causé !

\- Tu trompes Clarke et après tu oses encore lui faire des reproches ! continua Lexa.

\- Mêle-toi de tes affaires ! lui répondit Finn.

\- Je me demande pourquoi elle est encore avec toi, ajouta Lexa. Tu ne la mérites vraiment pas.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase pour Finn. Il fonça sur Lexa et lui écrasa son poing sur la mâchoire qui la fit vaciller en arrière. Mais Lexa ne se démonta pas pour autant. Elle se jeta sur lui et lui colla une bonne droite qui le fit chanceler à son tour. Clarke regardait impuissante la scène.

\- Arrête ! criait-elle à l'adresse de Finn.

Finn se releva et poussa Lexa à terre. Il lui asséna plusieurs coups de poing. Clarke essaya de l'éloigner de Lexa mais il la repoussa violemment, ce qui la fit tomber et se cogner la tête contre un meuble, ce qui donna le temps à Lexa de riposter à son tour. Leurs visages étaient en sang. Lorsque Lexa lui mit un coup de poing bien placé dans le nez de Finn, il s'agenouilla au sol et gémit de douleur, du sang commença à couler de son nez.

\- Sale garce ! lâcha-t-il.

Lexa profita de ce moment de répit pour attraper la main de Clarke et s'en aller au plus vite de l'appartement. Clarke, dans la précipitation, pensa quand même à prendre leurs sacs. Elles coururent de longues minutes dans la rue, de peur qu'il les poursuive. Elles tournèrent à plusieurs coins de rue pour être sûres de le semer s'il les poursuivait. Elles s'arrêtèrent, essoufflées.

\- Ça va ta tête ? demanda Lexa.

\- Oui, j'aurai sans doute une bosse mais ça va, répondit Clarke en passant sa main sur l'endroit où sa tête avait cogné. Je dois avoir des mouchoirs, dit Clarke en cherchant dans son sac.

Clarke essuya comme elle le pouvait le visage en sang de Lexa.

\- Lexa, il faut aller à l'hôpital, dit Clarke.

\- Non, ça va aller, lui répondit Lexa, en souriant puis grimaçant à cause de la douleur.

\- Arrête Lexa, ne dis pas de bêtises, dit Clarke. Allez viens, je pourrai demander à ma mère de te soigner.

Lexa ne protesta pas plus longtemps, elle avait vraiment mal.

Elles prirent un taxi. Lexa essaya de cacher tant bien que mal son visage pour ne pas que le conducteur leur pose de questions auxquelles elles ne voudraient pas répondre.

\- Nous allons à l'hôpital, dit Clarke au conducteur.

Celui-ci ne prêta pas attention à Lexa.

\- D'accord, c'est parti, dit-il avant de redémarrer la voiture.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, le conducteur se gara devant l'hôpital. Clarke le paya et elles descendirent du taxi.

\- Je vais appeler ma mère pour savoir si elle peut nous prendre tout de suite, dit Clarke en sortant son téléphone de son sac.

\- Maman ? fit Clarke.

\- Oui, Clarke, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Abby.

\- T'es occupée là ?

\- Non, je suis en pause. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Lexa a eu un petit souci, elle est blessée. Est-ce que tu peux venir t'occuper d'elle ? demanda Clarke en regardant Lexa qui la fixer intensément, ce qui la fit frissonner.

\- Vous êtes où ?

\- Euh… On est devant l'hôpital mais on va arriver à l'accueil, répondit Clarke qui reprit rapidement ses esprits à l'entente de la voix de sa mère.

\- D'accord, je vais arriver dans cinq minutes.

\- D'accord.

Elles raccrochèrent.

\- Allez viens, dit Clarke à Lexa en lui prenant la main. Ma mère va te refaire une beauté, dit-elle avec un petit sourire pour essayer de détendre Lexa.

Lexa lui sourit en retour puis grimaça de nouveau.

\- Aïe, fit-elle, son visage lui faisant toujours mal.

Elles arrivèrent à l'accueil de l'hôpital, la secrétaire leur demanda de patienter le temps que quelqu'un vienne les prendre en charge.

Abby arriva quelques minutes après et fit signe aux deux jeunes filles de les suivre, ce qu'elles firent.

\- Eh ben, t'es bien amochée Lexa. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Abby quand elles furent arriver dans une petite salle de soin.

Lexa regarda Clarke.

\- C'est compliqué, répondit Clarke à la place de Lexa.

\- C'est pas une réponse ça, dit Abby, en commençant à soigner Lexa.

\- Aïe, grimaça Lexa quand Abby désinfecta ses plaies.

\- Alors ? demanda Abby.

\- On est sorties dans un bar et un mec bourré à commencer à nous emmerder. Lexa et lui se sont bagarrés, mentit Clarke.

Lexa regarda Clarke, les sourcils froncés. Clarke, de toute évidence, mentait à sa mère et elle se demandait pourquoi.

Abby haussa les sourcils, étonnée que Lexa se soit battue avec un homme. Elle aurait plutôt pensé que c'était un crêpage de chignons entre filles qui aurait, certes, bien dégénéré.

\- Tu lui en as collé une aussi, j'espère ? demanda Abby à Lexa avec un petit sourire. Lexa haussa les sourcils, surprise que Abby soit aussi détendue après ce que Clarke lui avait dit.

\- Maman ! s'indigna Clarke.

\- Là, ça va, c'est pas bien méchant, dit Abby à Lexa. Tu auras mal pendant 2-3 jours mais après ça ira mieux, dit Abby à Lexa. Par contre, t'auras quelques bleus. Je vais te faire quelques points de suture à ton arcade, et après j'aurai fini.

\- Maman, est-ce que je peux dormir à la maison ce soir ? demanda Clarke quelques minutes plus tard.

Abby haussa les sourcils, étonnée de cette demande mais ne réfléchit pas plus, étant contente que sa fille vienne dormir pour une fois à la maison, comme avant. Avant que Clarke n'emménage avec Finn.

\- Oui, bien sûr, dit-elle. Je vais chercher mes clés. Attendez là deux minutes.

* * *

Abby avait eu la chance de trouver une maison non loin de l'hôpital, c'était plus pratique, sachant qu'elle avait souvent des gardes.

Clarke et Lexa marchèrent pendant une quinzaine de minutes puis arrivèrent devant la maison d'Abby et y rentrèrent.

\- Je ferais mieux d'y aller, dit enfin Lexa.

\- Tu rigoles ? Je ne vais pas te laisser t'en aller après ce qui s'est passé, lui répondit Clarke. Je vais m'occuper de ma sauveuse, ajouta-t-elle devant le regard surpris de Lexa. Celle-ci sourit.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui, dit Clarke en s'approchant de la brune, joueuse. Je pourrais te remercier.

\- Mmh oui, j'ai une petite idée pour ça, sourit-elle.

Clarke entoura de ses bras la nuque de Lexa, celle-ci commençait déjà à s'exciter. Clarke approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Lexa et lui chuchota :

\- Je pourrais te remercier avec un petit repas.

\- Quoi ? demanda Lexa, surprise, reculant légèrement son visage pour voir le celui de Clarke, s'attendant à une autre proposition.

\- Bah oui, je meurs de faim ! lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire sur les lèvres, sachant très bien que Lexa pensait à autre chose.

Elle lâcha Lexa et se dirigea vers son téléphone.

\- Je vais commander des pizzas, dit-elle. Je suis vraiment nulle en cuisine, ajouta-t-elle avec un léger rire.

Lexa ne dit rien. En y réfléchissant, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait très faim aussi. Se battre fait dépenser de l'énergie, se dit-elle.

En attendant le livreur, Clarke fit visiter la maison à Lexa, étant la première fois qu'elle entrait dans la maison de la mère de Clarke.

\- Et là, c'est ma chambre, finit-elle.

La chambre de Clarke était assez grande pour une personne. Il y avait un bureau et une chaise, un lit une place, une table de chevet, une armoire et une commode, et une étagère où Clarke mettait ses livres, notamment de cours de médecine.

\- C'est pas mal, dit Lexa en balayant la pièce du regard.

\- Le lit est un peu étroit pour deux, mais ça devrait aller, dit Clarke.

Lexa haussa un sourcil.

\- Serait-ce là une proposition indécente ? demanda Lexa, faisant semblant d'être choquée.

\- Peut-être, sourit Clarke en s'approchant lascivement de la brune.

Leurs lèvres allaient se toucher quand la sonnette de la maison retentit.

\- Rah, mais c'est pas vrai, on est toujours interrompues ! lâcha Clarke, un peu agacée.

Elle se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir, paya le livreur, et se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine. Lexa la suivit. Elles s'assirent l'une en face de l'autre. Elles échangèrent quelques banalités tout en se regardant avec des yeux remplis de désir.

\- Tu veux un dessert ? demanda finalement Clarke en se penchant après avoir ouvert le frigo. Evidemment, elle le faisait exprès pour enrager Lexa.

Elle veut me faire exploser, se dit Lexa à la vision qu'elle avait juste devant elle. Elle continuer de reluquer ses fesses quand Clarke se redressa et se retourna, attendant une réponse de la part de la brune. Lexa détourna immédiatement le regard.

\- Alors ? demanda Clarke, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Euh non, j'ai plus faim, finit-elle par dire, un peu gênée que Clarke l'ait vu la reluquer aussi ouvertement.

\- Moi non plus, dit Clarke, en refermant la porte du frigo du pied.

Clarke s'approcha lentement de la brune et allait l'embrasser fougueusement quand elles entendirent la porte d'entrer s'ouvrir.

Elles soufflèrent toutes les deux et levèrent les yeux au ciel, agacées. Elles commençaient vraiment à en avoir marre. A chaque fois qu'elles se rapprochaient, elles étaient interrompues.

\- Clarke, cria Abby, je suis rentrée !

\- Oui ça, on avait remarqué, dit Clarke entre ses dents.

Clarke aimait sa mère, mais là, la situation l'énervait un peu.

Abby arriva dans la cuisine et fut surprise un instant de voir que Lexa était là.

\- Ça ne dérange pas que Lexa dorme ici ce soir ? demanda Clarke devant le regard de sa mère.

\- Non, il n'y a pas de problème, sourit Abby. Par contre, on n'a que deux chambres, fit-elle remarquer.

\- Elle pourra dormir dans mon lit, dit Clarke, sachant que sa mère ne savait pas du tout que Lexa et elle étaient plus que de simples amies. Elle échangea un regard complice avec Lexa qui échappa à Abby.

\- Il n'est pas trop petit pour deux ? demanda Abby.

\- On se débrouillera, répondit Clarke avec un léger sourire.

\- Bon, je vous laisse vous débrouiller alors, dit Abby.

\- Merci Madame Griffin, dit Lexa.

\- Ce n'est rien, dit Abby en souriant. Et je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Abby. Il se peut que je reparte à l'hôpital, je suis de garde ce soir, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Il y a encore de la pizza, si tu veux, dit Clarke à sa mère.

* * *

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Clarke et Lexa allèrent dans la chambre de la blonde.

\- Assied-toi, dit Clarke à Lexa en montrant son lit. Je vais re-désinfecter tes plaies.

Lexa s'assit sur le bord du lit tandis que Clarke alla chercher de quoi soigner Lexa dans la salle de bain. Clarke revint dans sa chambre quelques instants plus tard et referma la porte derrière elle. Clarke commença à désinfecter les plaies.

\- Aïe, grimaça Lexa. T'es mon infirmière personnelle maintenant ? sourit Lexa.

\- Oui, rien que pour toi, dit Clarke en souriant à son tour. Elle prit un ton sérieux, puis dit :

\- Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout à l'heure Lexa, jamais j'aurais cru qu'il allait se battre.

\- C'est rien, c'est pas ta faute.

\- Si quand même.

\- Mais non, c'est pas toi qui m'a frappée.

\- Non mais…

\- C'est rien Clarke. C'est pas la première fois que je me bats et ça ne sera pas la dernière fois, sourit Lexa.

\- Ah bon ? T'es une vraie rebelle toi, sourit aussi Clarke.

Elles restèrent silencieuses quelques instants pendant que Clarke continuait de s'occuper des plaies de Lexa. Lexa la regardait dans les yeux. Finalement, Lexa rompit le silence.

\- Pourquoi t'as menti à ta mère ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Clarke croisa le regard de Lexa.

\- Je ne voulais pas qu'elle croie qu'il est violent.

\- Mais il l'est.

\- C'est juste parce qu'il est jaloux.

\- Pourquoi tu le défends ?

\- Je ne le défends pas.

\- Quand tu vas rentrer à ton appart, tu crois qu'il va t'accueillir comment ? Les bras ouverts avec un grand sourire ?

\- Mais c'est pas moi qu'il a frappé !

\- Pas cette fois. Peut-être une prochaine fois.

\- Lexa, s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi.

\- Et moi, je ne veux pas qu'il te blesse.

\- Il ne le fera pas.

\- Comment tu peux en être aussi sûre ?

Clarke ne répondit pas. En y réfléchissant, c'était la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu aussi furieux. En même temps, c'était la première fois qu'il l'avait vu embrasser quelqu'un d'autre, parce qu'elle, elle ne l'avait jamais trompé. Quand seulement elle riait avec Wells, il n'était déjà plus très calme mais là, il avait complètement pété les plombs.

\- Clarke… commença Lexa.

\- Lexa, je ne veux plus parler de ça ce soir. On verra ça plus tard. Là, je veux profiter d'être avec toi, lui dit-elle en approchant son visage et en effleurant les lèvres de Lexa. Elle embrassa doucement Lexa avant de se lever et d'aller ranger le désinfectant dans la salle de bain et jetait au passage les compresses utilisées. Quand Clarke revint dans sa chambre, elle referma la porte, prit sa chaise de bureau et la cala sous la poignet pour que personne ne puisse y entrer, étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas de verrou. Lexa la regarda, étonnée.

\- Je ne veux plus qu'on soit dérangées, dit Clarke tout en s'approchant de la brune. Je voudrais vraiment qu'on finisse ce qu'on a commencé, dans les vestiaires et chez moi, finit-elle en riant légèrement.

Lexa laissa échapper un léger rire aussi. Mais son rire s'arrêta quand elle vit Clarke s'asseoir à califourchon sur elle, enlacer son cou et s'approcher de son oreille pour lui murmurer d'une voix lascive :

\- J'ai envie de toi Lexa.

Lexa déglutit, elle attendait ça depuis ce qu'elles avaient commencé aux vestiaires. Clarke lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille, ce qui fit soupirer Lexa de plaisir. Elle embrassa ensuite le cou de Lexa, remonta vers sa mâchoire puis joignit enfin ses lèvres à celles de Lexa. Celle-ci mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure de Clarke qui gémit. Les mains de Lexa se baladèrent dans le dos de Clarke puis vinrent presser doucement les fesses de la blonde. Celle-ci descendit ses mains et enleva le haut de Lexa. Elle lécha ensuite la lèvre inférieure de Lexa pour qu'elle ouvre la bouche, ce qu'elle fit, et joignirent leurs langues. Clarke s'appuya un peu plus sur Lexa pour que celle-ci s'allonge. Elles enlevèrent leurs chaussures avec leurs pieds. Lexa remonta vers le haut du lit et Clarke vint se remettre à califourchon sur Lexa. La blonde se pencha pour embrasser de nouveau Lexa avec ardeur. Elle se redressa le temps d'enlever son haut et revint capturer les lèvres de la brune. Celle-ci pressa les fesses de la blonde pour l'avoir encore plus près d'elle, puis elle remonta ses mains vers le dos de Clarke. Quand elles atteignirent le soutien-gorge de la blonde, Clarke et Lexa entendirent toquer à la porte. Lexa enleva ses mains et Clarke laissa tomber sa tête à coté de celle de la brune, découragées d'être tout le temps interrompues.

\- Clarke ? dit Abby.

Clarke se redressa soudainement.

\- Quoi ? demanda Clarke.

Abby essaya d'ouvrir la porte, sans succès.

\- Pourquoi la porte est fermée ? Elle n'est jamais fermée, en plus il n'y pas de verrou, dit Abby.

\- Roh merde, râla Clarke à voix basse.

\- Attends, j'arrive, dit-elle à sa mère.

\- Dépêche-toi, chuchota Clarke à Lexa.

Clarke et Lexa enfilèrent rapidement leurs hauts.

Lexa essaya de refaire rapidement un peu ses cheveux tandis que Clarke enleva la chaise qui maintenait la porte fermée et ouvrit, se retrouvant face à Abby. Clarke était un peu décoiffée et Lexa et elle avaient les joues un peu rosies. Abby les regarda d'un air un peu suspicieux.

\- Pourquoi t'avais fermé la porte ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je rangeais ma chambre, répondit Clarke précipitamment.

\- T'avais besoin de fermer la porte pour ça ?

\- Bah j'avais pas vu que j'avais mis mes livres devant la porte, continua de mentir Clarke, en essayant de paraître crédible.

Abby plissa les yeux un instant en regardant Clarke, essayant de savoir si sa fille lui mentait. Elle n'était malheureusement pas très douée pour savoir si sa fille lui mentait ou non. D'ailleurs, elle se demanda rapidement pourquoi Clarke lui mentirait. Clarke avait un copain et lui avait inculquée la valeur de la fidélité.

Clarke se racla la gorge.

\- Tu voulais me dire quoi ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

\- Je dois aller à l'hôpital, répondit Abby.

\- C'est tout ? fit Clarke. Tu nous as dérangées juste pour ça ! râla-t-elle.

Lexa fit un instant de gros yeux.

\- Dérangées ? demanda Abby.

\- Dans mon rangement, répondit précipitamment Clarke. Tu nous as dérangées dans mon rangement. De ma chambre. Dans le rangement de ma chambre, s'embrouilla Clarke.

\- Lexa t'aide à ranger ta chambre ?

\- Non, elle faisait une sieste, dit rapidement Clarke.

Lexa hocha plusieurs fois la tête, voulant appuyer Clarke dans ses propos.

\- Mmhh, fit Abby. Okay, dit-elle en regardant tour à tour les deux filles. Bon, je m'en vais, je vais être en retard sinon, dit-elle en regardant sa montre. A demain les filles.

\- A demain Madame Griffin… euh Abby, reprit Lexa.

Abby s'en alla et Clarke referma la porte en soufflant et en baissant les épaules.

\- C'était moins une, fit Clarke. J'en ai marre. On est tout le temps dérangées. Tout le temps, ajouta Clarke, agacée.

\- Je crois qu'on a un mauvais karma, rit légèrement Lexa.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà la suite qui a mis un peu plus de temps à venir mais ce chapitre est un peu long que les** **autres. Je n'avais pas dit de rythme pour poster mais maintenant j'aurai un peu moins de temps, donc je posterai sûrement une fois par semaine sauf si j'avance plus vite.**

 **Je rappelle que le rating est M.**

 **Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me dire si c'est le cas ou pas.**

 **Merci encore pour les reviews, follows et favorites ! :)**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 5 :_**

Après l'interruption d'Abby, Clarke et Lexa décidèrent d'aller se coucher, n'étant plus d'humeur à continuer ce qu'elles faisaient avant d'être encore dérangées. Elles s'étaient changées chacune leur tour dans la salle de bain. Clarke portait un t-shirt un peu large et un short. Elle avait prêté un débardeur et un jogging à Lexa.

Lexa était assise sur le bord du lit en attendant que Clarke revienne de la salle de bain. Avant de retourner dans sa chambre, Clarke alla chercher un oreiller pour Lexa. Celle-ci eut tout à coup chaud en voyant les belles jambes de Clarke, mais elle essaya de faire comme si de rien n'était. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle les voyait, les ayant déjà vues en cours de sport, mais là, c'était différent. Quelque chose avait changé en elle depuis qu'elles s'étaient embrassées. Elle ne voyait plus Clarke juste comme une amie.

\- Voilà, fit Clarke en mettant sur son lit l'oreiller qu'elle venait d'aller chercher.

\- Je dors où ? demanda Lexa, soudain un peu gênée parce qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment dormi une nuit avec une fille. Elle avait des coups d'un soir mais ça s'arrêtait là, ça n'allait pas plus loin. Après leurs affaires, elle partait. Elle ne voulait pas que ça aille plus loin. Elle ne voulait pas être attachée à une personne, être dépendante d'elle. Lexa était une personne qui aimait la liberté et s'attacher à quelqu'un, de façon plus qu'amicale, représentait pour elle une sorte d'entrave à sa liberté.

\- Bah dans mon lit, dit Clarke comme si c'était une évidence.

\- Et toi ?

\- Dans mon lit aussi, sourit-elle.

\- Il ne sera pas trop petit ? demanda Lexa, les joues un peu rougies.

\- Ça ne semblait pas te déranger tout à l'heure, fit Clarke, joueuse.

\- C'était pas pareil, on n'allait pas dormir, sourit Lexa.

Clarke s'approcha et s'assit à califourchon sur Lexa, entourant de ses bras le cou de Lexa.

\- Et là, on va dormir ? demanda Clarke, malicieuse, en effleurant les lèvres de Lexa.

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Lexa de répondre et l'embrassa doucement. Lexa répondit au baiser. Puis, elle détacha ses lèvres de celles de Clarke.

\- Je suis fatiguée, dit doucement Lexa, pour ne pas vexer Clarke.

Clarke fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est pas que j'en ai pas envie, au contraire, ajouta Lexa. Elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Clarke. Mais là, je suis vraiment fatiguée, j'ai mal au visage et à chaque fois qu'on veut le faire, on est interrompues, finit-elle par rire.

Clarke se détendit à l'entente du rire de la brune.

\- Okay, dit Clarke en embrassant tendrement Lexa. Ça sera pour une autre fois alors.

Elle descendit des cuisses de Lexa et celle-ci se leva pour aller se coucher toutes les deux. Clarke tira sur les couvertures, s'allongea sur le côté, dos à Lexa, en espérant que celle-ci viendrait se coller à elle, et amena les couvertures sur elle. Lexa la rejoint sous les couvertures et se colla à Clarke, qui esquissa un sourire. Elle repoussa doucement les cheveux de la blonde et déposa un baiser dans son cou pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

\- Lexa, souffla Clarke quand elle sentit les lèvres de la brune dans son cou.

\- Quoi ? chuchota Lexa.

\- Ne commence pas, dit doucement Clarke. Si tu continues, je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir.

\- Je te fais autant d'effet que ça ? taquina Lexa.

\- Oui, Lexa, tu me fais autant d'effet, répondit Clarke feignant d'être énervée.

Lexa sourit.

\- Bonne nuit, finit-elle par dire avant de poser sa tête sur l'oreiller et d'entourer la taille de Clarke d'un de ses bras. Clarke prit la main de Lexa et entremêla leurs doigts.

\- Bonne nuit, dit Clarke, un sourire aux lèvres, même si Lexa ne le voyait pas, contente de sentir le corps de la brune contre elle.

* * *

Quand Clarke se réveilla, elle s'aperçut que Lexa et elle étaient dans la même position que la veille quand elles s'étaient endormies. Clarke démêla doucement leurs doigts et essaya de se retourner lentement au cas où Lexa n'était pas réveillée. Celle-ci semblait encore dormir. Clarke approcha alors son visage de celui de Lexa et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Lexa, souffla Clarke, un sourire aux lèvres, en commençant à caresser sa hanche par-dessus le vêtement.

Lexa sembla se réveiller doucement. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. Clarke déposa un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

\- Mmhh, fit Lexa, ravi d'être réveillée avec des baisers.

Quand Clarke vit que Lexa était enfin sortit de son sommeil, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Bonjour belle brune, dit-elle.

\- Mmhh, bonjour, répondit Lexa avant d'embrasser Clarke.

Le baiser fut d'abord lent mais devint rapidement ardent. Lexa se mit alors à califourchon sur Clarke et commença à embrasser son cou, faisant doucement gémir Clarke. Elle remonta ensuite pour aller mordiller son lobe d'oreille, ce qui fit gémir un peu plus la blonde.

Une sonnerie de portable retentit. C'était celui de Clarke.

\- Non, laisse tomber, souffla Lexa quand Clarke entreprit un geste pour se lever.

Lexa continuait d'embrasser Clarke, elle était descendue au-dessus de sa poitrine. Le portable sonna une deuxième puis une troisième fois. Lexa revint capturer les lèvres de Clarke.

\- Ça doit être important, réussit à dire Clarke entre deux baisers.

Lexa s'arrêta, se redressa, se détacha de Clarke, attrapa le portable de la blonde posé sur la table de chevet à côté du lit et, sans même regarder qui c'était, elle le donna à Clarke.

\- C'est un numéro inconnu, dit Clarke avant de décrocher.

\- Allô ? fit-elle.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais avoir Lexa ? demanda la voix avec un ton énervé.

\- C'est qui ?

\- Anya.

\- Ah oui, excuse-moi, je n'avais pas reconnu ta voix, rit légèrement Clarke.

Lexa fronça les sourcils, se demandant qui ça pouvait être.

\- Je te la passe, ajouta Clarke avant de tendre le téléphone à Lexa assise à côté d'elle. C'est Anya.

Lexa écarquilla les yeux à l'entente du nom de sa cousine. Elle l'avait complètement oubliée. Certes, hier, Anya avait un rencard et elle lui avait demandé de ne pas rentrer trop tôt pour ne pas la déranger mais Lexa était quand même censée rentrer à l'appartement. Elle n'était pas rentrée et en plus elle n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis plusieurs heures.

\- Anya, fit-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Ah bah t'es vivante c'est bien ! lâcha Anya à l'autre bout de l'appareil. Tu me peux dire où tu étais ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre Lexa !

\- C'est bon, t'énerve pas, je vais bien, dit Lexa avec une voix un peu plus normale.

\- Mais je me suis inquiétée ! Je t'ai appelée au moins dix fois !

\- Mon portable est déchargé.

\- Ah la bonne excuse ! Il n'y avait personne d'autre avec un portable ?!

\- …

\- T'étais où ? demanda Anya à nouveau.

\- Chez Abby, la mère de Clarke.

\- Chez la mère de Clarke ? T'as dormi chez elle ? Tu te tapes la mère de Clarke ! J'y crois pas ! finit-elle par éclater de rire.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Bien sûr que non que je ne me…

Clarke fronça les sourcils, n'entendant pas Anya et se demandant ce que pouvaient se dire Lexa et sa cousine pour que Lexa ait l'air embarrassée.

\- … tapes pas la mère de Clarke, finit par dire Lexa à voix basse et en mettant sa main près de sa bouche pour ne pas que Clarke entende. Abby était plutôt une belle femme mais Lexa préférait les filles de son âge à elle et surtout, elle préférait Clarke.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Clarke.

\- Rien, rien, lui répondit Lexa. Arrête de dire des conneries, dit Lexa à Anya qui continuait de rire au bout du téléphone.

\- Tu te tapes Clarke alors ? finit par demander Anya après son fou rire.

\- Rah fous-moi la paix Anya, répondit Lexa, tout en pensant que non, malheureusement, elle n'avait toujours pas coucher avec Clarke parce qu'à chaque fois elles étaient interrompues ! Et comment t'as eu le numéro de Clarke ? ajouta-t-elle. Elle devinait que Clarke n'avait pas le numéro d'Anya et elle pensait qu'Anya n'avait pas celui de la blonde, ne s'étant rencontrées que deux fois quand elles étaient sorties ensemble, Lexa , Clarke, Anya, Octavia et Raven, à deux soirées.

\- Euh…, dit Anya, soudain mal à l'aise.

\- Alors ? Tu l'as trouvé sur le bon coin ? s'amusa Lexa.

\- Non… C'est… C'est euh, c'est Raven qui me l'a donné, bafouilla-t-elle.

\- Raven ?! répéta Lexa.

Clarke fronça de nouveau les sourcils, ne sachant toujours pas de quoi elles parlaient. Lexa tourna soudainement le regard vers le réveil de Clarke. Il était 8h56. Lexa ouvrit alors de grands yeux. Anya devait sans doute encore être avec son rencard de la veille, étant le week-end.

\- Tu te tapes Raven ! lâcha Lexa.

\- Quoi ? fit Clarke. Anya se tape Raven ?! dit-elle en pouffant de rire.

\- Euh non, non, répondit Anya d'une voix qui se voulait assurée.

\- Arrête Anya, je l'entends quand tu me mens, fit Lexa. Et après tu te permets de me demander si… Lexa baissa de nouveau la voix pour ne pas que Clarke l'entende. … je me tape la mère de Clarke ? T'es gonflée ! lâcha-t-elle. T'aurais pu choisir une autre fille que ma meilleure amie quand même !

\- J'entends plus ce que tu dis, mentit Anya. Elle fit des bruits de grésillements puis elle raccrocha.

\- Nan mais elle est pas croyable ! dit Lexa. Elle m'a raccrochée au nez !

Lexa remit le portable de Clarke sur la table de chevet et se rallongea à côté d'elle.

\- Arrête de rire Clarke, c'est pas drôle, dit Lexa d'un ton se voulant sérieux.

Mais Clarke continua de rire.

\- Mais de quoi je vais parler maintenant avec Raven ? fit Lexa sans attendre vraiment de réponse de la part de Clarke. Je veux dire, pour la partie sexe, je ne veux plus rien savoir. Rien que penser que ma cousine et Raven… Un frisson la parcourut.

\- Mais arrête Lexa, s'amusa Clarke, elles ne font rien de mal.

\- Non, mais il y a plein d'autres filles et il a fallut que ça tombe sur ma meilleure amie, dit Lexa, l'air blasé.

\- Roh mais allez, fais pas la tête, dit Clarke en effleurant les lèvres de Lexa, puis elle l'embrassa doucement.

\- T'essayes de faire diversion à la conversation là ? dit Lexa, qui commença à se détendre.

\- Ça marche ? demanda Clarke, en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Mmmh, pas vraiment, répondit Lexa, malicieuse.

\- Ah non ? sourit Clarke en se mettant à califourchon sur Lexa et en lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Et là, c'est plus convaincant ?

\- C'est un peu mieux, sourit Lexa, joueuse. Ses mains caressèrent le dos de Clarke. Celle-ci lécha alors la lèvre inférieure de Lexa et glissa sa langue dans la bouche de la brune qui commença à gémir doucement. Elles continuaient de s'embrasser langoureusement quand le réveil de Clarke sonna 9h15. Elles sursautèrent, la sonnerie étant un peu forte.

\- Rah merde, fit Clarke avant de se lever et de l'éteindre.

\- Tu mets un réveil le samedi ? râla légèrement Lexa en se mettant sur ses coudes.

\- Oui, j'aime pas me lever trop tard.

\- Raahh ! fit Lexa. Tu m'as chauffé là, tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça.

\- Mais hier, tu m'as laissée comme ça, dit-elle, malicieuse.

\- Tu te venges, c'est ça ?

Clarke lui tira la langue. Lexa soupira et se laissa tomber sur le lit.

Elles allèrent prendre leurs petits déjeuners composes de céréales avec du lait. Abby ne tarda pas à venir les rejoindre dans la cuisine. Elle n'avait bien sûr pas entendu les bruits émis par les deux filles, les chambres n'étant pas côte à côte.

\- Bonjour Maman, fit Clarke.

\- Bonjour Abby, fit Lexa.

\- Bonjour les filles, répondit Abby en mettant la main devant sa bouche tout en bâillant.

\- Ç'a été ta garde ? demanda Clarke.

\- Oui, c'était plutôt calme. Mais je suis quand même rentrée à 4h30 du matin, dit-elle avant de bâiller à nouveau. Ça va ton visage ? ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Lexa.

\- J'ai encore mal mais moins qu'hier, répondit Lexa.

\- Il faudra à nouveau désinfecter, dit Abby.

Lexa acquiesça.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Lexa alla se doucher, l'eau piquait son visage blessé. Elle s'habilla puis désinfecta les plaies de son visage. Clarke alla ensuite se préparer à son tour. Pendant ce temps-là, Lexa attendait Clarke dans sa chambre, se reposant sur son lit, les yeux fermés. Elle repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Dans les vestiaires, chez Clarke, la bagarre avec Finn. C'était la première fois qu'elle se battait, littéralement, pour une fille, se dit-elle. Cela signifiait-il quelque chose ?

Ses pensées furent interrompues quand elle sentit des lèvres se poser doucement sur les siennes. Lexa n'avait pas entendu Clarke entrait dans la chambre. Quand elle les sentit se détacher, elle rouvrit les yeux, un sourire plaqué sur le visage. Clarke était vraiment magnifique. Qui ne se battrait pas pour elle ? pensa-t-elle.

\- On sort ? dit Clarke.

\- On va où ? demanda Lexa en se redressant.

\- Essayer de finir ce qu'on a commencé plusieurs fois sans jamais finir, répondit Clarke avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Mmhh, ça m'intéresse, dit Lexa en se levant.

Après avoir dit à Abby qu'elles allaient « se promener » la journée, elles marchèrent une quinzaine de minutes avant que Clarke ne s'arrête devant un bâtiment.

\- C'est là, fit-elle.

Lexa regarda le bâtiment en question et leva un sourcil.

\- Un hôtel ? Vraiment ? fit-elle, amusée.

\- On est tout le temps interrompues, se justifia Clarke. J'en ai marre. Et, dit-elle en s'approchant de Lexa, j'ai vraiment envie de toi, dit-elle au creux de son oreille.

Lexa en frissonna. L'excitation monta d'un coup. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que Clarke, l'étudiante si sérieuse et un peu timide, aurait eu l'idée de réserver une chambre d'hôtel juste pour faire autre chose que dormir.

Elles provoquaient chez l'autre un effet inverse : Lexa, qui avait toujours eu une certaine confiance en elle la perdait quand elle était avec Clarke tandis que celle-ci, de nature timide et réservée, se dévergondait quand elle était avec Lexa. On dit souvent que les opposés s'attirent mais elles, en plus, changent leurs pôles magnétiques.

Lexa prit la main de Clarke.

\- Ok, on y va, fit-elle avant d'entrer avec Clarke dans l'hôtel.

L'hôtel était plutôt sympa. Le sol était couvert d'une moquette bordeaux. Quelques tableaux étaient accrochés au mur. Il y avait plusieurs fauteuils ainsi qu'une table basse près de la réception. Les lumières étaient tamisées, rendant l'atmosphère intime.

Clarke demanda au réceptionniste une chambre et paya. Il leur donna une carte magnétique, servant de clé, et leur indiqua le numéro de la chambre et l'étage.

* * *

Clarke passa la carte magnétique dans le boîtier à côté de la porte. Une petite lumière verte s'alluma, signifiant que la porte était ouverte. Elles s'empressèrent d'entrer dans la chambre et refermèrent la porte derrière elles. Clarke embrassa avec précipitation Lexa et allait commencer à la déshabiller quand celle-ci détacha ses lèvres de celles de Clarke.

\- Attends, dit Lexa.

Clarke fronça les sourcils.

\- La porte est bien fermée ? continua Lexa. Aucun risque qu'on soit dérangées ?

Elle en avait vraiment marre d'être tout le temps dérangée quand elle était avec Clarke. A chaque fois, elle avait l'impression d'être dans des montagnes russes. L'excitation montait doucement, comme quand on attend son tour pour monter sur le manège, puis grimpait d'un coup devant la descente avant de descendre et d'être déçu comme quand le tour est déjà fini, n'ayant pas eu l'impression d'avoir profité de la sensation. C'est ce qui se passait à chaque fois pour Lexa quand elles étaient dérangées en pleine action. Son excitation montait puis redescendait aussi vite qu'elle était apparue quand étaient interrompues, déçue de ne pas avoir pu profiter du « tour de manège » avec Clarke.

Clarke fut soulagée que Lexa lui demandait ça et pas autre chose. Elle avait cru pendant un instant que Lexa avait changé d'avis.

\- Personne ne peut l'ouvrir de l'extérieur sans la carte, répondit-elle avec un léger sourire.

\- On peut pas mettre un truc pour la bloquer de l'intérieur, au cas où je sais pas, une femme de ménage voudrait entrer, dit Lexa avec sarcasme.

Elles balayèrent la pièce du regard.

\- Le fauteuil ? dit Clarke.

\- Oui, je crois que ça fera l'affaire, répondit Lexa.

Et toutes les deux, elles se mirent à le pousser, étant un peu trop lourd pour le porter et n'étant pas le moment de se faire un tour de rein si elles ne voulaient pas encore repousser ce qu'elles avaient envie de faire, jusqu'à le bloquer contre la porte. Il grinça sur le sol.

\- J'espère que les employés en dessous n'ont pas entendu le boucan qu'on a fait, rit légèrement Lexa.

\- Ils penseraient peut-être qu'on inaugure leurs meubles, répondit Clarke avec malice, ce qui fit sourit Lexa. Autre chose ? ajouta-t-elle.

\- Les portables, dit Lexa. On les éteints, comme ça pas de sonnerie et pas de réveil.

Elles prirent leurs portables et les éteignirent avant de les poser sur un meuble.

\- Je crois que c'est bon, dit Lexa.

\- Oui, je crois qu'on a assez attendu, dit Clarke en s'approchant de Lexa. Elle l'embrassa doucement puis lui prit la main et l'attira vers le lit.

\- Allonge-toi, ordonna-t-elle doucement.

Lexa s'exécuta. Clarke s'approcha lentement telle une prédatrice, faisant trembler Lexa d'impatience. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Elle mourait d'envie d'enfin pouvoir le faire avec Clarke. Celle-ci se mit à califourchon sur Lexa et se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser qui fut d'abord doux mais qui monta rapidement d'un cran, ne pouvant plus tenir, ne pouvant plus résister à leur désir qui n'avait fait que s'accroître depuis leur premier baiser.

Clarke mordilla la lèvre inférieure de Lexa, la faisant gémir. Ses mains cherchèrent le bas du maillot de Lexa. Celle-ci se redressa pour que Clarke puisse le lui enlever. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent rapidement et Lexa glissa sa langue dans la bouche de Clarke qui laissa échapper un gémissement. Leurs langues se caressèrent avidement. Les mains de Lexa vinrent presser les fesses de Clarke, la voulant plus près d'elle. Lexa attrapa ensuite le maillot de Clarke et le jeta dans la pièce, détachant leurs lèvres quelques secondes avant de s'embrasser à nouveau avec empressement. Les mains de Lexa caressaient le bas du dos de Clarke et allèrent pressèrent par moment ses fesses.

Lexa détacha ses lèvres de celles de Clarke et vint embrasser son cou, faisant de nouveau gémir Clarke, puis le dessus de sa poitrine et remontèrent mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Clarke adorait la façon dont Lexa lui mordillait la lèvre, elle était sauvage et douce à la fois, ça l'excitait encore plus. Lexa allumait en elle un feu qu'elle n'avait jamais soupçonné.

Clarke s'appuya contre Lexa, tout en continuant de l'embrasser, pour qu'elle se rallonge. Les mains de Lexa montèrent doucement vers le soutien-gorge de Clarke et quand elles l'atteignirent, Lexa s'arrêta et Clarke s'en aperçut.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle en effleurant les lèvres de Lexa, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

\- A chaque fois que je veux enlever ton soutien-gorge, on est interrompues, souffla-t-elle avec un air soudain découragé.

\- Allez, cette fois c'est la bonne. En plus, on a mis le fauteuil, personne ne peut entrer, sourit Clarke.

Elle mordilla la lèvre inférieure de Lexa, qui laissa échapper un léger gémissement.

\- Allez, enlève-le, susurra Clarke à son oreille.

Elle mordilla le lobe de son oreille, ce qui fit de nouveau gémir la brune.

\- T'es impitoyable, finit par dire Lexa en souriant.

\- J'ai vraiment envie de toi, répéta Clarke au creux de son oreille d'une voix sensuelle tout en commençant à se mouvoir contre Lexa.

Lexa n'était pas du genre superstitieuse mais, étant à chaque fois dérangées, elle commençait à se demander s'il n'y avait pas une force qui voulait les empêcher d'être ensemble. Mais, n'en pouvant plus de résister aux gestes et à la voix érotique de Clarke, elle finit par défaire d'un geste vif le soutien-gorge de la blonde. Et, miracle, cette fois, rien ne les interrompit. Cette fois c'est la bonne, pensa Lexa. Clarke se redressa pour enlever son soutien-gorge et le jeter dans la pièce. Mais Lexa ne bougea pas. Elle était subjuguée par la poitrine volumineuse de la blonde. Clarke esquissa un sourire en voyant Lexa dans cet état, elle qui d'habitude était sûre d'elle. La blonde ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, Lexa paraissait presque intimidée. Clarke se pencha de nouveau vers Lexa et lui murmura près des lèvres :

\- Vas-y, ils sont à toi.

Lexa sortit alors de sa léthargie, renversa leur position, se retrouvant au-dessus de Clarke, et commença à masser et embrasser avec envie sa poitrine, faisant gémir un peu plus fort Clarke. Lexa descendit ensuite sur le corps de la blonde, y laissant au passage une traînée de baisers, tout en caressant avec ses mains la peau brûlante de Clarke. Arrivée au pantalon, elle le déboutonna avec envie et le fit glisser sous le regard rempli de désir de Clarke. Elle embrassa l'intérieur de ses cuisses, puis le dessus de son sous-vêtement, voulant faire un peu languir Clarke. Celle-ci bougea son bassin, voulant signifier à Lexa qu'elle voulait plus. Lexa enleva le dernier tissu de Clarke, mouillé par l'excitation, et vint déposer ses lèvres sur le sexe de la blonde qui soupira de plaisir. La langue de Lexa commença à faire des mouvements sur son centre de plaisir. Clarke se cambra et agrippa les draps, tout en gémissant plus fortement.

Lexa arrêta les mouvements de sa langue et vint pénétrer doucement Clarke avec deux doigts tout en remontant vers le visage de Clarke pour l'embrasser. Elle fit d'abord de lents va-et-vient, le temps de faire encore monter le plaisir de Clarke, puis accéléra le rythme, faisant gémir la blonde de plus en plus fort. Le bassin de Clarke ondulait sur le rythme imposé par Lexa. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Clarke atteigne l'orgasme, laissant échapper un cri aigu et faisant trembler tout son corps. Lexa retira lentement ses doigts du sexe de Clarke. Elle détacha ses lèvres de celles de Clarke le temps qu'elle reprenne son souffle et s'allongea à côté, s'appuyant sur son coude et soutenant sa tête avec sa main. Elle regarda tendrement Clarke. Quelques minutes plus tard, celle-ci ouvrit les yeux puis se mit à califourchon sur Lexa.

\- A mon tour, fit-elle avant de capturer fougueusement ses lèvres.

Elle défit avec empressement le soutien-gorge de Lexa, le fit glisser sur ses bras musclés, le balança dans la chambre et vint embrasser son cou, puis descendit vers ses seins qu'elle lécha et mordilla, faisant gémir Lexa, pendant que ses mains s'affairèrent à déboucler la ceinture et à ouvrir le jean de Lexa. Elle détacha ses lèvres du sein de Lexa le temps de faire glisser le pantalon le long des longues et fines jambes de la brune. Elle les caressa tout en remontant pour venir capturer les lèvres de Lexa dans un baiser langoureux. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, ce qui fit soupirer Lexa de plaisir, puis vint mordiller son lobe d'oreille, faisant gémir encore plus Lexa. Apparemment, les oreilles étaient une zone très érogène chez Lexa, ce qui fit sourire Clarke qui s'y attarda, venant mordiller aussi son cartilage tout en commençant à bouger son bassin sur le corps de Lexa, créant ainsi une friction les faisant gémir toutes les deux. Clarke descendit ensuite sur le corps de Lexa, embrassant, et mordillant par moment, sa peau brûlante. Elle enleva rapidement le boxer qui restait et embrassa les plis intimes de Lexa avant de venir jouer avec le bourgeon de plaisir de la brune. Lexa, qui d'ordinaire était plutôt silencieuse pendant les ébats, gémissait audiblement. Clarke pénétra ensuite Lexa avec ses doigts et commença rapidement à faire des mouvements rapides tout en remontant son visage vers Lexa pour venir mordiller son cou. Elle sentait Lexa trembler de plaisir sous ses doigts. Quand Lexa lâcha un gémissement plus sonore, submergée par une vague de plaisir, et sentit les parois de son sexe se resserrer autour de ses doigts, Clarke ralentit les va-et-vient puis se retira de Lexa. Elle s'allongea à côté de Lexa et mit sa tête sur la clavicule de celle-ci et caressa son abdomen. Elles étaient toutes les deux sur un petit nuage, c'était la première fois qu'elles avaient ressenti autant de plaisir.

\- Wow, fit Lexa. C'était… c'était incroyable, souffla-t-elle, en reprenant son souffle.

Clarke déposa un baiser sur sa mâchoire.

\- T'étais incroyable aussi, sourit Clarke à son tour.

Elles restèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant de recommencer un deuxième puis troisième round avant de s'écrouler de fatigue.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Bonjour à tous ! Désolée pour le retard mais maintenant je ne pourrai poster que le week-end, n'ayant pas internet la semaine.**

 **C'est un chapitre plus petit que les autres, encore désolée. Par contre, vu le nombre de reviews, je ne sais pas si l'histoire plaît ^^**

 **Mais, merci encore pour les reviews, follows et favorites ! :)**

 **Et, pour répondre à une review, quand ce sera le dernier chapitre, je vous le dirai ;)**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 6 :**_

Après s'être reposées quelques heures, elles se réveillèrent doucement. Clarke avait la tête posée sur la clavicule de Lexa qui avait enroulé son bras autour de la blonde.

Lexa caressa le bras de Clarke.

\- Mmmhh, fit Clarke en ouvrant les yeux sous les caresses de la brune.

Lexa déposa un baiser sur son front, faisant sourire Clarke.

\- Tu as faim ? demanda Lexa.

Elles n'avaient pas pris le temps de manger au midi, trop occupées à faire autre chose dans le lit.

\- Mmmh oui, j'ai envie de te dévorer, répondit Clarke, malicieuse.

Lexa laissa échapper un rire avant que Clarke vienne l'embrasser doucement. Elle déposa ensuite des baisers dans le cou de Lexa, qui pencha la tête et commença doucement à soupirer de plaisir. Clarke remonta ensuite vers le lobe de son oreille pour le mordiller, faisant cette fois-ci gémir Lexa. Clarke s'y attarda avant de mordiller aussi son cartilage. Clarke revint capturer les lèvres de Lexa puis commença à approfondir le baiser tout en se mettant à califourchon sur Lexa. Celle-ci pressa les fesses de la blonde, qui lâcha un gémissement, puis laissa ses mains vagabonder dans le dos de Clarke. Elle mordilla la lèvre inférieure de la blonde qui commença à se mouvoir sur elle. La brune vint alors passer une main entre leurs corps pour descendre vers la zone intime de Clarke. Elle caressa d'abord les plis intimes de la blonde puis elle la pénétra avec un doigt puis un deuxième, glissant avec facilité dans son intimité, Clarke étant déjà mouillée. Clarke bougeait son bassin sur le rythme des va-et-vient de Lexa et gémissait audiblement tandis que Lexa lui mordillait le cou.

Quand Clarke fut submergée d'une vague de plaisir, elle se laissa tomber doucement sur Lexa. La brune entoura alors de ses bras la taille de Clarke et effleura du bout des doigts son dos, provoquant des frissons sur le corps de la blonde.

Clarke reprit son souffle avant de déposer quelques baisers dans le cou de Lexa qui esquissa un sourire. Après avoir retrouvé une respiration normale, Clarke se redressa légèrement, regarda Lexa avec des yeux remplis de désir et lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant de glisser sa langue dans la bouche de Lexa. Clarke adorait caresser et jouer avec la langue de la brune, ça l'électrisait à chaque fois. Elle descendit vers la poitrine de Lexa, en laissant passer par moment sa langue, tout en caressant la peau chaude de la brune, puis vers son ventre jusqu'à arriver à sa partie intime qu'elle lécha sans attendre avec envie. Lexa agrippa les draps tout en se cambrant sous le plaisir et gémit. Clarke alla ensuite titiller avec sa langue le bouton de plaisir de la brune, gémissant plus fort, avant de la pénétrer avec ses doigts. Elle remonta son visage vers celui de Lexa pour l'embrasser langoureusement tout en accélérant les mouvements avec ses doigts. Quand Lexa atteignit l'orgasme, Clarke retira ses doigts de la brune et l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou.

\- On va se doucher ? proposa Clarke quelques minutes plus tard.

Pour réponse, Lexa sourit malicieusement.

Elles se levèrent du lit et furent parcourues d'un léger frisson, étant totalement nues, et se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain. Lexa profita que la blonde soit devant elle pour reluquer ses fesses. Ces fesses qu'elle adorait sentir sous ses doigts.

Clarke tourna le robinet de la douche, frissonnant sous la chaleur de l'eau sur sa peau, tandis que Lexa la rejoignit et vint se coller à son dos. Lexa dégagea les cheveux de la blonde pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Clarke tendit le cou et ferma les yeux sous le plaisir que lui procuraient les lèvres de la brune. Les mains de Lexa vinrent masser les seins de Clarke. Celle-ci posa alors sa tête sur l'épaule de Lexa.

Les mains de Lexa descendirent sur le corps de Clarke en le caressant jusqu'à atteindre le sexe de la blonde qu'elle caressa avant de la pénétrer, faisant gémir Clarke.

Elles finirent par se doucher après que Clarke ait plaqué Lexa contre la porte de douche et l'ait fait gémir sauvagement puis allèrent chercher leurs vêtements éparpillés un peu partout dans la chambre avant de s'habiller.

Lexa s'allongea sur le lit en attendant Clarke, partie dans la salle de bain pour finir de coiffer ses cheveux.

\- Je vais retourner à mon appartement demain, dit Clarke en revenant quelques minutes plus tard vers Lexa.

Celle-ci fronça les sourcils et se redressa, se mettant assise sur le bord du lit.

\- Quoi ? fit Lexa, ayant très bien entendu ce que Clarke venait de lui dire.

\- Je vais retourner à mon appart, répéta Clarke.

\- Tu rigoles j'espère ? Il était furieux hier, je me suis même battue avec et toi tu vas y retourner comme si de rien n'était ? Non mais t'es sérieuse ? Tu sais pas comment il va réagir. Et s'il te frappe et que t'es seule avec lui, tu vas faire quoi ? Je vais venir avec toi, finit-elle par dire.

\- Non, je vais y aller seule. Si tu viens, ça va encore dégénérer.

Lexa ne répondit pas. Dans un sens, elle savait que Clarke avait raison, voir Lexa remettrait certainement Finn en rage, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus qu'elle y retourne seule, étant donné ce qui s'était passé la veille, il n'était sans doute toujours pas calme.

\- Clarke, souffla Lexa.

\- Il avait peut-être bu et il s'est emporté, finit par dire Clarke.

Lexa se laissa tomber sur le lit et souffla, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Il était évident pour elle qu'il était violent et malgré ce qui s'était passé la veille, Clarke continuait de le défendre. Elle ne la comprenait pas sur ça.

\- Lexa, dit Clarke, il faudra bien que j'y retourne. Pour lui parler et pour prendre mes affaires, finit-elle par dire en laissant échapper un léger rire.

Lexa ne la regardait pas. Elle regardait le plafond, ne voulant pas la regarder ni l'écouter.

\- Lexa, répéta Clarke. Dis quelque chose.

\- Je te comprends pas Clarke. Il était violent hier, on s'est tapés dessus. Je me suis littéralement battue pour toi et toi, tu le défends. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu le défends, explique-moi, finit par demander Lexa, en se redressant.

\- Je ne le défends pas, répondit Clarke avec une pointe d'agacement.

\- Pourquoi tu lui cherches des excuses alors ?

\- Je…

\- Tu l'aimes ? lâcha Lexa en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Clarke ne répondit pas tout de suite, étonnée que Lexa lui pose cette question après qu'elles aient fait l'amour une bonne partie de la journée.

Lexa comprit ce silence pour un oui.

\- Bon, dit Lexa en se levant, je crois qu'on a plus rien à se dire. Après tout, t'as eu la vengeance que tu voulais et en plus, t'as eu une partie de jambes en l'air en bonus. C'était ton jour de chance !

\- Quoi ? fit Clarke ne comprenant pas comment la conversation avait pu dériver aussi rapidement. Tu crois que j'ai couché avec toi juste pour me venger de Finn ?

\- C'est pourtant ce que t'as fait, non ?

\- Oui, j'ai couché avec toi mais ce n'était pas pour me venger de Finn.

Lexa ricana légèrement.

\- Arrête Clarke. Le soir où on a vu Finn avec une autre, tu m'as bien dit que tu voulais te venger ! Tu m'as dit clairement que tu voulais qu'il te voie avec quelqu'un d'autre, et pour finir, cette personne, ç'a été moi ! Quelle conne j'ai pue être !

\- Lexa, s'il te plaît, écoute moi.

\- Non, non, j'en ai plus envie, dit-elle avant de partir précipitamment, laissant Clarke seule dans la chambre d'hôtel.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà la suite !**

 **Je ne sais pas si vous avez vu le trailer de la saison 4 de The 100, mais je crois que cette saison va encore être terrible ! :D**

 **Je vous remercie pour les reviews, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir ! J'espère que l'histoire continuera à vous plaire ! :)**

 **Et merci aussi pour les follows et favorites ! :)**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 7 :**_

Lexa marcha rapidement en direction de son appartement, énervée, déçue et en colère.

Enervée à cause de la situation. Enervée parce que le premier baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec Clarke lui avait soudainement ouvert les yeux sur les sentiments qu'elle avait pour Clarke. Elle avait toujours eu une attirance physique pour la blonde, mais elle n'avait pas pensé que ça aurait pu aller plus loin, qu'elle aurait pu ressentir quelque chose de plus fort pour Clarke, que rien que le fait de penser à la blonde pourrait faire apparaître sur son visage un sourire béat, que rien que de se remémorer leurs baisers, leurs caresses pourrait la faire frissonner.

Elle secoua la tête, voulant chasser ces pensées de sa tête.

Déçue. Elle était déçue de Clarke. Parce qu'elle avait juste servi de vengeance pour Clarke et rien de plus. Elle n'avait été qu'un objet qu'il avait suffit de jeter quand on en avait plus eu besoin. Elle avait adoré la toucher, la caresser, l'embrasser. Mais au final, ce n'était pas réciproque. Elle ne représentait qu'une partie de jambes en l'air pour Clarke et ça s'arrêtait là. Elle aurait préféré à la rigueur que Clarke lui demande directement si elle pouvait jouer la comédie pour se venger de Finn. Mais non, au lieu de ça, elles avaient carrément couché ensemble, comme si ça ne représentait rien d'autre que du sexe, sauf que pour une fois dans sa vie, pour Lexa, cela n'avait pas représentait que du sexe. D'habitude, quand elle couchait avec des filles, Lexa était excitée et c'était tout. Mais avec Clarke, ça avait été différent. Elle avait été excitée, bien sûr, même très, mais elle avait ressenti quelque chose d'autre en plus, quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à définir parce qu'elle ne l'avait encore jamais ressenti jusqu'à maintenant. Et au fond d'elle, Lexa savait que ce truc qu'elle avait ressenti avec Clarke méritait qu'elle se batte pour la blonde. Mais Lexa était quelqu'un qui avait un certain orgueil. Et ce soir, en voyant que Clarke n'avait pas répondu à sa question, pourtant très simple, elle avait été blessée. Parce que Clarke avait hésité. Alors que Finn avait trompé Clarke, alors qu'elle s'était battue avec lui, alors qu'elles avaient couché ensemble la moitié de la journée. Et au final, après tout ça, Clarke avait hésité et n'avait même pas répondu d'ailleurs. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Lexa s'est sentie rejetée. Mais le pire était qu'elle s'était sentie rejetée par la seule fille pour laquelle elle ressentait vraiment quelque chose. Et ça, ça lui faisait mal, terriblement.

Et, elle était en colère. Elle était en colère contre elle-même. Comment elle, une solitaire endurcie, avait-elle pu tomber dans les mailles du filet de Clarke ? Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide, aussi faible ? Comment avait-elle pu se laisser berner ? Elle ne le savait pas. Mais ce qu'elle savait, c'est que Clarke avait quelque chose d'autre que les autres filles qu'elle avait connues. Une sorte de magnétisme qui l'attirait terriblement.

Lexa rentra enfin à son appartement et vit Anya en train de préparer un gâteau, chose extrêmement rare.

\- Salut, dit timidement Anya, ce qui n'était pas dans son habitude, elle qui était plutôt comme Lexa, une personne sûre d'elle mais pas prétentieuse.

Elle leva son regard vers Lexa et écarquilla les yeux quand elle vit son visage. Elle arrêta la préparation de son gâteau et s'approcha rapidement de Lexa en lui prenant le visage entre les mains pour la regarder de plus près.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu t'es battue ?

\- C'est rien, répondit Lexa, agacée.

Anya lâcha le visage de la brune.

\- Clarke a été ton infirmière personnelle ? dit-elle en riant légèrement pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

Lexa fronça les sourcils à la mention du nom de Clarke.

\- Plus sérieusement Lexa, ajouta-t-elle en reprenant son sérieux. Tu t'es battue ?

\- C'est rien, j'ai pas envie d'en parler, répondit Lexa en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

\- Lexa, fit Anya. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire pour Raven et moi…

\- Je m'en fiche, la coupa Lexa, avec une pointe d'énervement dans la voix.

A cet instant, Lexa n'en avait strictement rien à faire que sa cousine se tape sa meilleure amie.

Elle entra dans sa chambre et claqua la porte, faisant vibrer le mur. Anya attendit quelques secondes, hésitante. Pour finir, elle décida d'entrer dans la chambre de la brune. Lexa s'était allongée sur son lit, les yeux fixés sur le plafond, le regard vide.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lexa ?

\- Rien.

\- Ç'a un rapport avec ce qui se passe entre Raven et moi ? tenta Anya.

\- Non. Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi Anya, répondit sèchement Lexa.

Anya avait alors deux possibilités : soit s'énerver contre Lexa, ce qui aurait envenimé les choses, soit essayer de l'apaiser. Elle choisit la seconde option. Elle s'approcha de Lexa et s'assit près d'elle sur le lit de la brune.

\- Lexa, s'il te plaît, parle-moi.

\- J'ai pas envie.

\- Ç'a un rapport avec Clarke ?

Lexa ne répondit pas.

\- Arrête de te fermer comme une huître, dit Anya, ce qui fit légèrement sourire Lexa.

\- T'as fait un gâteau pour te faire pardonner d'avoir jeter ton dévolu sur ma meilleure amie ? finit par dire quelques instants après Lexa avec un léger sourire.

\- Ça fonctionnerait ? sourit Anya.

\- Il faudrait déjà qu'il soit mangeable, taquina Lexa.

Anya lui mit une tape sur la cuisse.

\- Méchante ! fit Anya.

Elles se mirent à rire.

* * *

Clarke n'avait pas eu le courage de rattraper Lexa. Pourquoi ? Elle ne le savait pas elle-même. Elle était restée plantée là au milieu de la chambre pendant un moment, complètement abasourdie par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Combien de temps ? Elle ne le savait pas non plus.

Plusieurs questions avaient émergé dans son esprit : Lexa avait-elle raison ? S'était-elle servie de Lexa pour rendre jaloux Finn, pour se venger de lui ? L'aimait-elle encore ? L'avait-elle même aimé un jour ?

Pourtant, Clarke savait très bien que non, elle n'aimait plus Finn, si un jour l'avait-elle aimé. Il était plutôt gentil avant qu'il ne se batte avec Lexa. Mais en y réfléchissant, c'était tout. Elle ne ressentait pas grand-chose pour lui, contrairement à Lexa qui arrivait à l'enflammer rien qu'en la regardant, qu'en la touchant, qu'en l'embrassant.

Le baiser avec Lexa avait fait tilt dans sa tête. Il avait déclenché en elle quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas connu avant. Il avait fait naître en elle un feu qui ne demandait qu'à s'embraser, et c'était le cas quand elle était avec Lexa. Pas quand elle était avec Finn. Quand elle était avec Finn ou loin de lui, ça ne changeait rien. Tandis que quand elle avait quitté Lexa le soir où elles s'étaient embrassées, elle avait étrangement ressenti un manque, un vide dans sa poitrine. Et tout ce qu'elle avait voulu depuis ce soir-là et les jours suivants, avait été d'embrasser la brune encore et encore jusqu'à en avoir le souffle coupé.

Lexa avait quelque chose de particulier. Elle était hypnotisante. Elle avait un regard qui faisait frémir Clarke. En y réfléchissant, elle remarqua que Lexa la regardait souvent avec ce regard, intense et sauvage à la fois, et Clarke adorait ça.

Elle repensa à leur balade à moto avant ce fameux baiser qui avait tout déclenché entre elles. Elle repensa au moment où elle avait vu Lexa dans sa tenue en cuir, à la chaleur qu'elle avait ressentie en la voyant. Elle se damnerait sans hésiter pour la revoir vêtue ainsi. Elle repensa au moment où elle s'était collée à Lexa sur la moto. Elle avait alors ressenti une chaleur montait dans son bas-ventre mais elle avait continuer d'agir comme si de rien n'était.

Et leur premier baiser. Elle avait eu l'impression de respirer pour la première fois. Et quand leurs lèvres s'étaient séparées, elle avait eu l'impression de manquer soudainement d'air, comme si Lexa était son air, comme si sans elle, elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Etait-ce ça un coup de foudre ? Clarke ne le savait pas. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle n'avait décidément pas pu se retenir d'embrasser Lexa dans les vestiaires le vendredi suivant, pas après être tombée dessus pendant le match de basket et avoir eu son visage si près du sien.

Clarke sortit de sa torpeur et se décida enfin à agir. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Lexa penser qu'elle aimait Finn. Non, elle ne ressentait rien pour Finn et elle voulait que Lexa le sache.

\- Allez Clarke, vas-y, tu peux pas la laisser comme ça, s'encouragea Clarke en tapant d'un coup dans ses mains.

Elle sortit de l'hôtel et marcha vers l'appartement de Lexa. Une fois arrivée devant le bâtiment, elle profita qu'un habitant de l'immeuble ouvrit la porte pour se glisser à l'intérieur, prétextant que sa sœur vivait au troisième étage. Elle grimpa les marches jusqu'au troisième étage et sonna. Aucune réponse. Elle sonna une deuxième fois, espérant de toute de ses forces que la porte s'ouvre.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle s'ouvrit. Mais pas par la personne qu'elle voulait.

\- Anya, souffla Clarke, ne pouvant pas cacher sa déception.

\- Salut Clarke. Quel accueil ! fit Anya, feignant d'être outrée.

\- Désolée, dit Clarke. Euh…Est-ce que Lexa est là ? Il faut que je lui parle.

\- Non, désolée, elle partit faire un tour à moto i peu près vingt minutes, répondit Anya en regardant sa montre.

Clarke soupira, encore déçue. Mais aussi inquiète. Il n'est jamais vraiment prudent de conduire, surtout une moto, quand on n'est pas bien émotionnellement.

\- Tu ne sais pas dans combien de temps elle va rentrer ? finit par demander Clarke.

\- Non, ça peut encore durer une heure.

\- Ok, je… je vais y aller alors.

\- Tu veux que je lui dise que tu es passée ?

\- Non, ne lui dis pas, ça ira. C'est… C'est pas grave. Bonne soirée.

\- Bonne soirée Clarke, fit Anya avant de refermer la porte tandis que Clarke s'éloignait.

Clarke erra un petit moment dehors. Elle était déçue. Elle aurait tellement voulu pouvoir parler à Lexa en face à face. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler par sms ni au téléphone, de toute façon elle n'aurait sûrement pas répondu. Elle voulait l'avoir en face d'elle. Mais apparemment, ça ne serait pas pour ce soir.

Elle décida alors d'aller à l'endroit qui avait causé sa dispute avec Lexa : son appartement où Finn y serait sûrement. Mais dans quel état ? Encore fou de rage ? En colère ? Ou au contraire, par miracle, calme ? Elle ne le savait pas mais elle espérait que ce qu'elle lui annoncerait ne le remettrait pas dans un état comme la veille. Tant pis, se dit-elle, je prends le risque. Lexa vaut certainement plus le coup que lui. Elle en était sûre. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Lorsqu'elle était avec Lexa, elle se sentait vivre, elle se sentait brûler d'envie de l'intérieur pour Lexa.

Elle monta les marches jusqu'à son appartement, introduit la clé dans la serrure de la porte, ouvrit la porte, et entra doucement en refermant légèrement la porte. L'appartement était encore dans l'état quand elle était partie, quoique, il y a avait quelques objets cassés en plus par terre.

\- Finn ? fit Clarke.

Pas de réponse. Il est peut-être parti pour le moment, pensa-t-elle.

\- Finn ? répéta-t-elle.

Elle se retourna quand elle entendit la porte se fermer.

\- Finn, répéta-t-elle encore une fois, la voix légèrement tremblante, en le voyant près de la porte.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Bonjour à tous, je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente, mais en ce moment je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps. Je m'excuse encore.**

 **Il y aura une suite, je mettrai juste un peu plus de temps pour poster.**

 **Voilà, voilà, en espérant que l'histoire continue à vous plaire.**

 **Merci encore pour les reviews, follows et favorites ! :)**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 8 :_**

Clarke se figea. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire ni comment agir. Finn la fixa un moment, ses yeux ne laissaient rien paraître. Clarke ne savait pas du tout comment il allait réagir.

\- Pourquoi ? finit-il par demander d'une voix étonnamment calme.

Clarke fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi ? répéta-t-il. Pourquoi tu m'as trompé ? Avec une fille en plus ! Je ne savais pas que tu avais changé de bord ! lâcha-t-il avec une voix moins calme.

Clarke resta quelques secondes silencieuses avant de lui répondre.

\- Arrête de me reprocher quoi que ce soit. C'est toi, dit-elle en le pointant du doigt, qui m'as trompé le premier.

Finn ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais Clarke n'en lui laissa pas le temps.

\- Ne le nie pas, ajouta-t-elle. Je t'ai vu au bar embrasser une fille ! Ça fait combien de temps ?! Ça fait combien de temps que tu me trompes ? Il y en a eu d'autres aussi peut-être ?!

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Finn de rester silencieux.

\- Réponds ! s'énerva Clarke.

\- Ça fait deux mois. Et - et il en a eu deux autres, finit par répondre Finn.

\- J'y crois pas ! Non mais alors là, c'est la meilleure ! Et tu oses encore me faire des reproches alors que tu m'as trompé avec trois filles ! Après tout ce temps qu'on a passé ensemble ! Si tu voulais arrêter tu n'avais qu'à le dire ! s'énerva encore plus Clarke.

\- On ne faisait plus rien ensemble, on ne faisait plus des trucs de couple ! essaya-t-il de se justifier.

\- Heureusement qu'on ne faisait plus rien ! J'aurais en plus attrapé des trucs à cause de toi ! Et j'ai mes cours, je n'ai pas que ça à penser ! Tu pouvais m'en parler, c'est ça un couple !

Finn ne répondit rien.

\- J'enlèverai mes affaires cette semaine, dit Clarke en commençant à partir, énervée. Elle avait envie de lui collait une bonne droite mais elle se retint. Il n'en vaut pas la peine, essaya-t-elle de se convaincre.

Quand elle arriva à hauteur de Finn, il lui agrippa le bras. Clarke tourna vivement la tête et lui lança un regard noir.

\- Lâche-moi, dit-elle d'une façon peu amicale.

\- Je t'aime, lui dit-il en relâchant son bras.

Clarke haussa les sourcils, prise au dépourvu.

\- Non mais tu te fous de moi là ? Tu me trompes, et pas qu'une fois, et après tu oses encore me dire que tu m'aimes ? Tu me dégoûtes, il n'y aura plus jamais rien entre nous, finit par dire Clarke.

Finn ne releva pas ces derniers mots.

\- L'autre fois, j'avais bu et - et quand je t'ai vu embrasser Lexa, ça m'a mis en rage, dit-il. Mais après… après, je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimais. Je t'aime vraiment Clarke.

\- Je m'en fous, il fallait t'en rendre compte avant, lui rétorqua Clarke d'un ton cinglant avant de partir.

* * *

Le lendemain après les cours, Clarke alla enlever ses affaires de l'appartement. Par chance, elle ne croisa pas Finn. Clarke en avait informé sa mère. Elle était restée vague, lui disant simplement qu'ils avaient été pris dans la routine et ne ressentaient plus rien pour l'autre et qu'ils allaient rester amis mais qu'elle ne voulait plus vivre avec son ex-copain. Bien sûr, Clarke avait menti. Elle ne resterait certainement pas amie avec un type comme lui.

Finn avait essayé de lui parler, mais elle avait refusé à chaque fois, voulant ne plus rien avoir affaire avec lui.

Une semaine était passée depuis sa dispute avec Lexa. Elle avait vite oublié Finn. Par contre, elle n'avait pas oublié Lexa. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de penser à elle. Clarke avait essayé de lui parler, mais elle n'avait rien voulu écouter. Elle lui avait envoyé des sms auxquelles la brune n'avait pas répondu et avait essayé de l'appeler sans que Lexa veuille y répondre.

Le cours de sport du vendredi arriva. Pour une fois, Clarke était plus ou moins à l'heure tandis que Lexa, elle, était en retard.

Elle se changea rapidement et rejoint les autres étudiants pour le cours. Elle ne regarda pas Clarke et essayait de ne pas l'avoir dans son champ de vision. Elle l'ignorait volontairement. Bien sûr, Clarke essayait d'attirer son attention, mais rien n'y faisait. Lexa ne lui adressait même pas un regard.

Comme d'habitude après le cours de sport, les élèves allèrent se doucher avant de rentrer chez eux. Lexa se doucha plus longuement, voulant continuer de profiter de la douce sensation de l'eau chaude sur sa peau.

Après s'être habillée, elle retourna aux casiers pour récupérer ses affaires. Elle pensait qu'elle était seule. Elle ne pensait pas que la personne qu'elle ne voulait pas voir, qu'elle avait ignorée depuis une semaine, serait là, visiblement en train de l'attendre.

Clarke était assise sur l'un des bancs des vestiaires, attendant que Lexa finisse de se doucher.

\- Tu vas me suivre maintenant ? fit Lexa, sur un ton un peu agressif.

\- Lexa, dit Clarke en se levant, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi.

Lexa l'ignora, ce qui n'était pas facile, et alla vers son casier. Clarke s'approcha doucement et posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de Lexa, qui tourna le regard vers la blonde.

Elles eurent une impression de déjà-vu. Et la première fois où elles faillirent faire l'amour revint dans leurs esprits. Ce soir-là, Clarke avait posé sa main sur le bras de Lexa et l'avait embrassé avant que Lexa ne réponde au baiser.

Elles virent dans les yeux de l'autre que ce souvenir était réapparu. Leurs respirations s'étaient accélérées et leurs yeux obscurcis en y repensant. En repensant au contact de leurs lèvres, de leurs langues, de leurs corps, à leurs respirations saccadées par l'excitation, à leurs gémissements.

\- Clarke, souffla Lexa en essayant de reprendre ses esprits.

\- Ecoute-moi, s'il te plaît Lexa, dit Clarke en enlevant sa main du bras de Lexa, sentant déjà l'excitation monter rien qu'en la touchant, surtout qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi proche de Lexa depuis le week-end dernier.

Lexa se tourna de façon à être face à Clarke. Celle-ci recula légèrement, ne voulant pas se laisser tenter par les lèvres de Lexa qui n'étaient pas loin des siennes.

\- Lexa, répéta Clarke. Lexa la regarda alors droit dans les yeux, faisant frissonner Clarke. Je sais bien que le soir où j'ai vu Finn me tromper, je t'ai dit que je voulais qu'il me voie avec quelqu'un d'autre pour me venger. Mais… je ne pensais pas à toi. Je veux dire, quand je t'ai dit ça, je ne te l'ai pas dit pour que cette personne soit toi. Je… Elle marqua une pause, cherchant ses mots. Depuis le soir où on s'est embrassées à ce stupide jeu, je… je sais pas, ça… ça m'a fait quelque chose. Ça a déclenché un truc en moi. Et depuis, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ça, finit-elle par dire en regardant les lèvres de Lexa. Et là, Clarke sut qu'elle ne pourrait pas résister davantage. Ni tenant plus, elle s'approcha de Lexa et ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur celles de la brune. Clarke s'attendait à ce que Lexa recule ou la repousse, étant donné qu'elle avait refusé de l'écouter pendant une semaine, mais elle ne fit rien. Clarke détacha ses lèvres de celles de Lexa mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir elle sentit les lèvres de la brune se plaquer à leur tour sur les siennes. Clarke fut surprise, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce que Lexa réponde à son baiser, même si elle l'avait espérait au plus profond d'elle, mais n'hésita pas à capturer les lèvres de Lexa entre les siennes.

Lexa n'en pouvait plus de faire semblant d'ignorer Clarke, de refuser de l'écouter, de ne pas répondre à ses messages ni à ses appels. A chaque fois que Clarke avait essayé de la contacter, elle avait dû faire un effort surhumain pour résister à l'envie de lui répondre. Après ce que Clarke venait de lui dire, elle n'avait pas pu résister plus de temps. Si celle-ci ne l'avait pas embrassé en premier, Lexa l'aurait fait.

Clarke laissa échapper un cri quand Lexa lui mordit brutalement la lèvre. Lexa plaqua sans douceur Clarke contre les casiers et lui prit ses poignets dans les mains avant de les plaquer au-dessus des épaules de la blonde. Elle bloqua le corps de la blonde avec le sien et commença à lui mordiller le cou, faisant soupirer Clarke de plaisir. Celle-ci essaya comme elle le pouvait de bouger son bassin contre celui de Lexa, voulant créer une friction. Clarke sentit son excitation montait en flèche. Elle avait tellement envie de Lexa que rien que le souffle de la brune dans son cou la faisait gémir. Sentir le corps de la brune coller contre le sien, sentir ses lèvres et sa langue dans son cou l'électrisait.

Elles ne s'étaient pas embrassées ni touchées depuis une semaine et ça l'avait terriblement manquée. Elle ne savait même pas comment elle avait pu tenir jusque là sans contact avec Lexa.

Lexa lâcha les poignets de Clarke et déboutonna d'un coup sec la chemise de la blonde, laissant apparaître un soutien-gorge noir en dentelle, excitant davantage la brune. Clarke ne laissa pas le temps à Lexa de la contempler et captura à nouveau ses lèvres avant de glisser sa langue dans la bouche de Lexa. Leurs langues s'enlacèrent et jouèrent ensemble avec ardeur. Elles s'embrassaient comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elles le feraient.

Clarke enleva à son tour le haut de Lexa avec empressement. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle avait terriblement envie de Lexa. Elle avait envie de l'entendre gémir, et de la sentir en elle. Elle attrapa la main de Lexa et la tira vers les douches, au cas où quelqu'un entrerait dans les vestiaires, elle ne voulait certainement pas être interrompue. Elles entrèrent dans l'une d'entre elles avant que Clarke ne mette le verrou. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que Lexa l'accola contre le mur. Voir Lexa aussi dominante l'excitait encore plus. Lexa repoussa les cheveux de la blonde afin d'avoir accès à son cou qu'elle embrassa avant d'aller mordiller l'oreille de Clarke. Ses mains étaient descendues sur la taille de la blonde après avoir dégrafer le soutien-gorge de Clarke. Lexa recula légèrement et amena Clarke vers elle afin de pouvoir avoir accès au devant du pantalon de Clarke. Ses mains allèrent déboutonner le pantalon de Clarke puis ouvrir la fermeture éclair avant de descendre le pantalon.

\- Ne bouge pas, ordonna-t-elle à Clarke quand celle-ci esquissa un geste pour l'aider à l'enlever.

Clarke obéit tout en se mordillant la lèvre, excitée, et posa ses mains sur le mur.

Pendant ce temps-là, Lexa descendit en même temps qu'elle descendait le pantalon de Clarke le long de ses jambes. Une fois le pantalon arrivé à ses pieds, Clarke l'enleva du bout des pieds. Lexa remonta lentement le long des jambes de la blonde tout en les caressant, faisant frissonner Clarke. Arrivée aux fesses de Clarke, Lexa les embrassa et les mordilla, faisant échapper de petits cris de la bouche de Clarke. Elle remonta lentement le long du dos de Clarke qu'elle embrassa, laissant passer par moment sa langue. Une fois debout, elle se colla au corps de Clarke et passa ses mains sur le ventre de la blonde avant de descendre l'une d'elles vers la zone intime de Clarke. Elle entendait la respiration saccadée de Clarke, qui laissa échapper par moment des gémissements. Lexa passa sa main dans sa culotte, sentit l'humidité de Clarke, et commença à caresser le sexe de la blonde.

Clarke n'en pouvait plus. Lexa la faisait languir comme pas possible. Elle avait envie de Lexa en elle. Là, tout de suite.

\- Lexa, vas-y, gémit-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? demanda Lexa d'une voix sensuelle au creux de son oreille, faisant à nouveau gémir Clarke.

\- Vas-y, répéta celle-ci dans un gémissement.

\- Dis-le, dit Lexa, près de son oreille.

\- Prends-moi, dit Clarke, presque en la suppliant.

Lexa voulait entendre Clarke lui demander ce que la blonde voulait.

Elle descendit d'un coup la culotte de Clarke, se releva tout aussi rapidement et passa une main sur le sein de Clarke pour le masser avant de descendre à nouveau son autre main vers le sexe de Clarke, qui n'en pouvait vraiment plus d'attendre. Elle tremblait d'excitation. Elle respirait fortement, son cœur battait la chamade et elle avait très chaud.

\- Lexa, gémit-elle à nouveau.

La brune commença à caresser les plis intimes de Clarke avant d'entrer dans son intimité avec ses doigts.

\- T'aimes ça ? dit Lexa près de son oreille, voyant que Clarke était mouillée. T'aimes que je te domine ?

\- Hhmm… oui, répondit Clarke en gémissant. Elle n'avait plus conscience que de Lexa, de son corps collé au sien, de ses mains la caressant, et de sa voix la faisant frissonner.

Lexa lui mordilla le cou.

\- Lexa, supplia Clarke.

A la supplication de la blonde, Lexa décida de la soulager et la pénétra avec deux doigts. Ses mouvements étaient lents. Clarke commença à onduler son bassin, voulant accentuer les va-et-vient de Lexa. Celle-ci lui mordilla le lobe d'oreille avant d'accélérer les mouvements avec ses doigts et ondula aussi son bassin sur le rythme de celui de Clarke, les excitant davantage.

\- Hhmm… Lexa, gémissait Clarke sans retenue.

Lexa accélérait ses va-et-vient, faisant gémir Clarke de plus en plus fort. Celle-ci atteint rapidement l'orgasme, se laissant un peu tomber mais Lexa la retint. Elles restèrent quelques minutes comme ça, les mains de Clarke appuyées contre le mur, Lexa collée dans son dos la retenant par la taille. Lexa en profita pour l'embrasser à nouveau dans le cou.

Quand Clarke reprit son souffle, elle se retourna et plaqua Lexa de l'autre côté du mur de la douche.

\- A mon tour, fit-elle avec un regard malicieux.

Elle ne s'en était rendu compte qu'en se retournant, mais Lexa avait encore ses vêtements, sauf son haut, trop à son goût. Elle vint l'embrasser avec fougue, lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure, faisant échapper un gémissement de la bouche de Lexa, avant de lui enlever son soutien-gorge. Elle descendre ensuite ses lèvres vers le sein de Lexa. Elle mordilla et lécha le bout rosé, avant de faire de même avec l'autre sein.

Clarke remonta ses lèvres pour embrasser Lexa tout en y glissant sa langue, jouant avec celle de la brune.

La blonde alla mordiller l'oreille de Lexa tout en débouclant la ceinture de Lexa et en ouvrant la fermeture éclair du pantalon de la brune. Puis Clarke s'abaissa tout en tirant sur le pantalon, emmenant le boxer de Lexa avec, avant de les lui enlever. Mais elle ne remonta pas pour embrasser Lexa. Elle se mit sur ses genoux, attrapa les fesses de la brune entre ses mains et approcha son visage du sexe de Lexa. Elle y déposa quelques baisers avant de commencer à lécher ses plis intimes. Lexa posa sa tête sur le mur et commença à gémir. Clarke alla ensuite titiller le bouton de plaisir de Lexa. La brune n'en pouvait plus, elle était tellement excitée qu'elle ne savait pas si Clarke aurait le temps de finir ce qu'elle avait commencé avant de jouir. Clarke continua les mouvements de sa langue avant de pénétrer Lexa avec ses doigts. Elle se remit debout tout en continuant ses va-et-vient et vient embrasser Lexa avec ardeur. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Lexa avant d'être submergée par une vague de plaisir intense. Clarke retira ses doigts et embrasser Lexa dans le cou, le temps que celle-ci retrouve ses esprits.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Bonjour à tous, désolée encore pour le retard mais j'ai** **vraiment moins de temps qu'avant. Enfin bref, j'espère que l'histoire va continuer à vous plaire et n'hésitez pas à dire si vous avez aimez ou non ;)**

 **Merci encore pour les reviews, follows et favorites ! :)**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 9 :**_

Les jours suivant leurs ébats dans la douche des vestiaires, elles recommencèrent. Chaque soir. Plusieurs fois. Une fois chez Lexa quand Anya n'était pas là, une fois chez la mère de Clarke quand elle avait des gardes ou encore dans les douches des vestiaires quand il n'y avait personne. C'était assez sauvage, presque bestial. Elles ne parlaient pas vraiment pendant leurs ébats. D'ailleurs, elles n'avaient pas reparlé des sentiments qu'elles éprouvaient l'une pour l'autre. Quelque chose les bloquait chacune de leur côté.

Clarke, de son côté, n'osait pas avouer clairement ses sentiments pour Lexa, elle n'osait pas lui dire qu'elle était folle amoureuse d'elle. Elle savait que ça pouvait paraître précipité mais elle savait qu'elle l'aimait réellement. Elle n'osait pas lui dire de peur de la faire fuir. Parce qu'elle savait que Lexa n'avait jamais vraiment eu de relation sérieuse. Elle avait peur qu'elle se sente étouffer dans une relation, qu'elle ne se sente plus libre. Et puis elle ne savait pas ce que Lexa ressentait pour elle. Est-ce que Lexa ressentait la même chose qu'elle ou est-ce qu'elle la voyait juste comme un moyen de s'envoyer en l'air ? Elle ne savait pas et elle n'osait pas le lui demander clairement, parce qu'à la base, elles étaient amies et elle ne voulait pas que leur amitié s'arrête pour leurs parties de jambes en l'air, si agréables étaient-elles.

Alors, elle profitait seulement de leurs ébats pour être proche de Lexa. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait simplement plus se passer d'elle. Elle avait besoin d'elle, de la sentir près d'elle.

De son côté, Lexa était folle amoureuse aussi de Clarke mais elle n'osait pas faire le premier pas. Elle n'osait pas s'engager dans une relation sérieuse avec Clarke parce qu'elle avait tout simplement peur de tout gâcher. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti pour quelqu'un d'autre ce qu'elle ressentait pour Clarke. Et ça avait été vite, ça lui avait comme explosé à la figure. Et elle ne savait pas trop comment agir par rapport à ça. Essayer avec Clarke et prendre le risque de tout gâcher ou continuer la relation qu'elles avaient implicitement créée, à savoir une relation de sex-friend ?

Lexa se reconcentra sur Clarke, qu'elle était en train de prendre contre un mur de son appart, quand celle-ci gémit audiblement. Lexa adorait l'entendre gémir, la sentir contre elle, pouvoir l'embrasser sans gêne. Elle se dit alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de perdre ça, et leur amitié. Elle ne pourrait pas se passer de Clarke. Alors, elle aussi, de son côté, profitait de leurs ébats sauvages pour avoir Clarke à ses côtés.

Une fois fini, elles allèrent ensemble se doucher et, évidemment, elles recommencèrent à faire l'amour dans la douche.

\- Tu veux quelque chose à manger ? demanda Lexa après s'être habillées.

\- Non, merci, je vais rentrer, il commence à être tard, répondit doucement Clarke.

\- Tu veux que je te ramène ?

\- Non, ça ira, merci.

\- T'es sûre ?

\- Oui, sourit Clarke.

Elle commença à se diriger vers la porte avant de se retourner.

\- On se revoit demain ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Oui, répondit Lexa en souriant à son tour.

Clarke acquiesça puis s'en alla, comme si de rien n'était, comme si ce qu'elles avaient fait pendant plusieurs heures étaient tout à fait normal entre deux amies.

Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas normal ! se dit Clarke dans le taxi qu'elle avait pris pour retourner chez sa mère. Les amis ne couchent pas ensemble. Elle posa son coude sur le rebord de la porte et se tint la tête avec sa main. Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire, se demanda-t-elle en pensant à Lexa.

* * *

Quand elle rentra, sa mère était tranquillement installée dans le canapé en train de regarder la télé.

\- Bonsoir maman, ç'a été ta journée ? fit Clarke.

\- Oui. Tu rentres tard, fit Abby d'une voix calme.

\- Oui, je - je révisais chez une fille de ma classe, répondit-elle, en essayant de paraître le plus naturel possible. Elle repensa brièvement à sa soirée avec Lexa et sentit ses joues chauffer.

\- Hum, fit sa mère, sans remarquer la couleur des joues de Clarke. Tu sais que tu peux me demander si ça ne va pas dans une matière.

\- Oui, je sais maman, répondit-elle, légèrement agacée que sa mère la prenne encore pour une ado, avant de grimper dans sa chambre et de s'écrouler sur son lit. Sa soirée avait été… exténuante, physiquement. Elle pensa à nouveau à Lexa et se dit, avec un sourire, qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de faire de sport, tellement faire l'amour avec Lexa en était un.

* * *

Après les cours, Clarke, Lexa, Raven et Octavia se retrouvèrent dans un café situé sur le campus, Clarke et Lexa assises côte à côte avec leurs deux amies en face.

Elles étaient en train de parler de leurs cours quand soudain Clarke sursauta en sentant une main sur sa cuisse. Bien sûr, c'était celle de Lexa. Clarke était en train de boire et faillit tout recracher sous la surprise. Surprise que Lexa osait poser une main, qui n'avait rien d'innocent, sur sa cuisse alors que leurs deux amies étaient juste en face d'elles et qu'en plus, elles ne savaient rien sur la relation plus qu'amicale qu'elles entretenaient.

\- Une mouche t'a piqué Clarke ? rigola Raven en ayant vu le sursaut de la blonde.

Apparemment, elles n'ont rien remarqué, se dit Clarke.

\- Non… J'ai… J'ai avalé de travers, mentit-elle en toussant un peu pour essayer d'être crédible.

Clarke lança un regard noir à Lexa, qui échappa à leurs deux amies qui s'étaient remises à parler, mais Lexa affichait un sourire victorieux et commença à caresser la cuisse de Clarke, de façon de plus en plus sensuelle. Clarke, qui essayait de paraître impassible, sentait son excitation monter à chaque mouvement que faisait Lexa sur sa cuisse. Si Lexa continuait comme ça, elle allait gémir devant tout le monde. Elle se leva d'un coup quand elle sentit la main de Lexa sur son entrejambe, faisant lever les sourcils de Raven et Octavia.

\- Ça va Clarke ? demanda Octavia.

\- Oui… Je… Je vais aux toilettes, balbitua Clarke avant de s'y diriger.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? fit Raven.

\- Je sais pas, répondit Lexa en haussant les épaules et en regardant Clarke s'éloigner.

Clarke passa de l'eau sur son visage pour essayer de se rafraîchir, Lexa lui ayant donné chaud. Elle avait un peu honte. Honte de s'exciter aussi rapidement pour une simple caresse. Mais c'était juste le cas quand c'était Lexa qui le faisait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur Lexa.

\- Un coup de chaud ? fit Lexa innocemment.

\- Très drôle, répondit Clarke avec une pointe de sarcasme. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Tu peux pas faire ça devant tout le monde. Tu sais très bien que…

Clarke ne finit pas sa phrase.

\- Je sais très bien que quoi ? dit Lexa en haussant un sourcil, faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre où voulait en venir Clarke.

\- Tu sais très bien que… Clarke baissa la voix. Que tu m'excites rapidement. Elle sentit ses joues chauffer.

\- Ah oui ? fit Lexa avec un sourire malicieux en s'approchant de Clarke.

\- Oui, fit Clarke faignant d'être énervée.

\- Rapidement à quel point ? continua de jouer Lexa tout en continuant de se rapprocher, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de Clarke.

Celle-ci n'écoutait déjà plus Lexa et fixait ses lèvres, terriblement tentantes.

Lexa s'en aperçut et approcha lentement ses lèvres de celles de Clarke, voulant continuer de la taquiner voyant très bien qu'elle mourait d'envie de l'embrasser.

N'y pouvant plus, Clarke plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de Lexa. Elle fit rapidement glisser sa langue dans la bouche de Lexa avant que celle-ci la fasse reculer contre le mur et bloque son corps avec le sien. Lexa rompit le baiser pour venir mordiller le lobe d'oreille de Clarke, laissant échapper un petit cri, puis revint l'embrasser langoureusement. Lexa recula légèrement pour pouvoir déboutonner le pantalon de Clarke avant d'y glisser sa main. Clarke laissa échapper un gémissement quand elle sentit la main de la brune entrer en contact avec son intimité.

\- Hum, tu as raison, sourit Lexa contre les lèvres de Clarke. Je t'excite rapidement.

\- Lexa, gémit Clarke, ayant déjà l'esprit ailleurs. Elle bougea son bassin, voulant inciter Lexa à la pénétrer mais celle-ci retira subitement sa main et se recula, rompant tout contact. Clarke rouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils, frustrée, et l'interrogea du regard. Lexa souriait.

\- Tu croyais quand même pas qu'on allait le faire dans les toilettes ? fit Lexa, malicieuse.

Lexa l'excitait tellement qu'elle se fichait un peu où elles le faisaient.

\- Les toilettes sont propres, rit légèrement Clarke, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre.

Lexa laissa échapper un rire avant de s'approcher de Clarke, qui perdit immédiatement son sourire, sentant déjà son cœur s'emballer à nouveau, avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

\- Il faudra attendre ce soir, dit-elle sensuellement, avant de mordiller légèrement son oreille, faisant frissonner Clarke.

Puis Lexa tourna les talons, ouvrit la porte et se retourna pour faire un clin d'œil à Clarke avant de retourner auprès de leurs amies.

Clarke resta plantée quelques minutes là, essayant de retrouver un peu de calme et d'ignorer la chaleur dans son bas-ventre, puis elle retourna auprès de ses amies en essayant de faire comme si de rien n'était. Elle essaya de regarder le moins possible Lexa et de ne pas repenser à l'excitation qu'avait provoquée sa main sur sa cuisse et son entrejambe.

* * *

Le soir même, elles avaient décidé de se retrouver vers 21 heures chez Clarke, Abby étant de garde. Clarke s'était préparée plus longuement que d'habitude, voulant continuer d'exciter autant Lexa. A 20h30, elle était déjà prête et commença à attendre patiemment la belle brune. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage quand elle imagina ce qu'elle allait faire ce soir à Lexa ou ce que celle-ci allait lui faire.

Vers 21h10, Clarke commença à s'inquiéter. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'un retard de 10 minutes n'était pas grand-chose mais cela lui semblait bizarre parce que d'ordinaire, Lexa n'était jamais en retard, et encore moins pour leurs parties de jambes en l'air. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle décida de lui envoyer un message.

Pas de réponse. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle lui envoya un autre message. Rien. Un troisième message. Toujours rien. Elle commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter et décida de l'appeler. Après plusieurs sonneries, elle tomba sur le répondeur de Lexa. Inquiète, elle décida d'appeler Anya.

\- Allô ? fit la voix d'Anya.

\- Anya, c'est Clarke, répondit celle-ci. Est-ce que tu sais où est Lexa, on devait se rejoindre…

\- Clarke, la coupa Anya, elle a eu un accident de moto…

A ce moment, Clarke se figea et ne l'écouta plus, plus rien n'arrivait à ses oreilles. Son monde sembla soudain s'écrouler. Non, ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était pas vrai.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà enfin la suite ! Je suis désolée pour le retard et l'attente. J'essayerai d'écrire plus rapidement le suivant.**

 **Je vous remercie encore pour les reviews, les follows et les favorites, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! :)**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 10 :**_

\- Clarke, fit plusieurs fois Anya au bout du téléphone. Je ne t'entends pas. Allô ? Clarke, tu m'entends ?

Au bout de quelques instants, Clarke reprit ses esprits.

\- Oui, je… je t'entends Anya, répondit enfin Clarke.

\- Elle n'a rien de grave, elle a juste un plâtre pour sa jambe et sa cheville, mais ça va aller, ça aurait pu être pire, mais ça va aller. Heureusement, la voiture ne roulait pas vite.

Clarke sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Des larmes de soulagement. Soulager que la fille dont elle était folle amoureuse n'ait rien. Soulager de savoir qu'elle pourrait la revoir, la toucher, l'embrasser à nouveau.

\- Je… je peux venir la voir ? demanda-t-elle en reniflant légèrement.

\- Oui, fit Anya. Je vais prévenir Raven et Octavia.

\- Okay, à tout à l'heure, répondit Clarke avant de raccrocher.

Elle se dépêcha d'enlever sa robe, malgré ses tremblements qui montraient son état d'anxiété, de mettre vite fait un jean, un maillot et des converses avant de prendre son sac à main et son manteau pour aller rejoindre Lexa à l'hôpital.

La maison d'Abby n'était qu'à une quinzaine de minutes à pied de l'hôpital. Clarke y alla donc à pied, ne voulant pas être bloquée dans les embouteillages. Elle se mit rapidement à courir, aussi vite qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment pratiqué la course à pied, mais là, on aurait dit qu'elle s'était entraînée depuis plusieurs années tellement l'adrénaline et le stress la poussaient à continuer de courir à une vitesse assez soutenue. Elle savait que le lendemain elle aurait sans doute du mal à bouger à cause des courbatures qu'elle aurait, mais en cet instant, elle s'en fichait complètement. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était voir Lexa, la serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser et lui dire à quel point elle était amoureuse d'elle. Parce que là, elle l'avait décidé, elle lui dirait. Elle ne pourrait plus continuer leur relation sans que Lexa sache réellement ce qu'elle ressentait pour elle.

Arrivée devant l'hôpital, elle s'arrêta, essoufflée comme jamais, se pencha et posa ses mains sur ses genoux, le temps de reprendre quelques instants son souffle. Puis, de nouveau, elle se remit à courir pour entrer dans le bâtiment. Dès qu'elle arriva à l'accueil, elle se dépêcha de trouver quelqu'un du personnel pour savoir le numéro de chambre de Lexa. Dans la précipitation, elle avait oublié de le demander à Anya quand elle l'avait eue au téléphone. Une fois le numéro connu, Clarke se rua dans l'ascenseur, essayant de rester calme, mais ça devenait de plus en plus difficile, tellement elle avait besoin de voir Lexa. Elle tapait bruyamment du pied dans l'ascenseur, mais elle ne s'en rendit compte que lorsque l'homme à côté d'elle lui dit :

\- Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini, j'essaie de lire mon journal.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre quand elle arriva à l'étage où elle devait aller. Elle se dépêcha de sortir de l'ascenseur, se retourna et avant que les portes ne se referment, elle lui fit un doigt d'honneur avec un grand sourire. Elle savait que c'était un comportement un peu puéril, mais là, elle s'en fichait complètement parce qu'elle savait qu'elle allait revoir Lexa. L'homme prit un air offusqué et allait répliquer quelque chose quand les portes se refermèrent.

Elle se mit à trottiner mais quelques minutes après, une infirmière lui dit :

\- Il ne faut pas courir dans l'hôpital, mademoiselle.

Clarke se mit alors à marcher mais quand elle tourna dans un virage et que l'infirmière ne l'avait plus dans son champ de vision, elle se remit à trottiner.

Arrivée devant la chambre où se trouvait Lexa, elle reprit un peu son souffle puis ouvrit la porte. Son regard se porta directement sur Lexa. Elle avait un plâtre allant du pied jusqu'en haut du genou et des égratignures aux bras et aux mains.

\- Lexa, souffla Clarke.

Elle se précipita sur Lexa et vint la prendre dans ses bras. Elle la serra si fort que Lexa poussa un petit gémissement de douleur.

\- Pardon, fit Clarke en se reculant. Je suis si contente que tu n'aies rien de grave.

Lexa lui souriait.

\- Moi aussi, souffla-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Clarke.

\- C'était en ville. J'allais tourner sur la gauche quand la voiture de droite s'est mise sur la gauche. Le conducteur était avec son portable. Il ne m'a pas vu et m'a percuté. Heureusement qu'il n'allait pas plus vite, sinon ça aurait été pire.

Clarke sentait les larmes montaient mais se retint de toutes ses forces pour ne pas les laisser couler. Elle vint reprendre rapidement Lexa dans ses bras avant que Anya dise :

\- Je vais me chercher un café. T'en veux un, Lexa ?

La brune fit non la tête.

\- Non, merci.

\- Et toi, Clarke ?

\- J'aime pas le café, mais merci quand même, répondit-elle doucement.

Anya hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers la porte et de les laisser seules. Une fois la porte refermée, Clarke ne put s'en empêcher et se précipita sur les lèvres de Lexa comme si elle représentait une bouffée d'oxygène.

\- Doucement, grimaça Lexa dans le baiser. J'ai un peu mal aux côtes.

\- Pardon, fit Clarke d'un air penaud.

\- C'est rien, viens là, dit Lexa en lui faisant signe de s'approcher.

Clarke s'exécuta et quand elle fut assez proche, Lexa lui prit le visage entre les mains et l'embrassa doucement, langoureusement, à en faire perdre la tête à Clarke. Quand elles rompirent le baiser, Clarke avait un sourire béat collé au visage. Elle avait l'impression de planer. Elle allait dire à ce moment à Lexa qu'elle l'aimait lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, les faisant sursauter toutes les deux. Raven et Octavia entrèrent dans la pièce et vinrent prendre Lexa dans leurs bras.

\- On est tellement contentes que ce ne soit pas grave, dit Octavia en se redressant.

Clarke fronça les sourcils. Elle aurait voulu dire à Lexa ce qu'elle ressentait pour elle, mais là, ce n'était possible, pas devant leurs deux amies. Il faudra encore attendre un peu.

Ne voulant pas laisser Lexa seule pour la nuit, Clarke décida de rester avec elle.

\- T'es sûre Clarke ? On peut rester aussi, il n'y a pas de problème, dit Raven.

\- Oui, je suis sûre, je vais rester avec Lexa, c'est bon, fit doucement Clarke en regardant Lexa dans les yeux.

\- D'accord, fit Raven.

Anya, Octavia et Raven dirent au revoir à Lexa, puis laissèrent Clarke et Lexa seules.

Elles se regardèrent de longues secondes, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

\- Je voulais... , dit Clarke

\- Je dois te dire…, dit Lexa.

Elles avaient parlé en même temps.

\- Vas-y, dirent-elles à nouveau en même temps.

Elles se sourirent.

\- Toi d'abord, fit Lexa.

\- Lexa, je… Je peux plus continuer ce qu'on fait. Nos parties de jambes en l'air, ajouta-t-elle en voyant Lexa fronçait les sourcils. Elle avait décidé d'aller droit au but. Parce que… Parce que j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Plus qu'amicaux. Beaucoup plus.

Lexa ne réagissait pas.

\- Bon ok, je t'aime ! fit Clarke. Elle savait que ce n'était pas vraiment romantique comme déclaration, mais elle avait paniqué et c'était sorti tout seul. Voilà je l'ai dit ! ajouta-t-elle en se retourna ne voulant pas voir Lexa lui dire dans les yeux que ce n'était peut-être pas réciproque.

\- Clarke, dit doucement Lexa.

La blonde ne se retourna pas.

\- Clarke, répéta Lexa. Regarde-moi, s'il te plaît.

Clarke souffla pour se donner du courage et se retourna pour faire face à Lexa.

\- Approche, fit Lexa.

Clarke fit un pas en avant.

\- Encore, demanda Lexa jusqu'à ce que Clarke soit à côté d'elle.

\- Je sais que c'est sans doute pas réciproque, finit par dire Clarke, mais il fallait que je te le dise, surtout après ce qui s'est passé.

Lexa lui sourit. Et avant que Clarke n'ajoute quelque chose, Lexa lui prit le visage entre les mains et l'embrassa doucement.

\- Clarke, j'ai aussi des sentiments plus qu'amicaux pour toi. Elle hésita un petit instant avant de dire ce qu'elle avait dans la tête, sachant qu'elle ne l'avait tout simplement jamais dit à quiconque. Elle ancra son regard dans celui de Clarke et lui dit :

\- Clarke, je t'aime.

A ce moment, la blonde sentit ses jambes tremblées, tellement qu'elle crut qu'elle allait tomber. Elle avait chaud tout d'un coup.

\- C'est… C'est vrai ? hésita-t-elle.

\- Mais si je te le dit ! fit Lexa avec un grand sourire.

Clarke sourit à son tour et l'embrassa à pleine bouche avant de ralentir la cadence, se souvenant que Lexa avait mal à cause de l'accident.

* * *

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis l'accident de Lexa. Clarke et Lexa s'étaient enfin mises ensemble, mais ne l'avaient pas encore dit à Octavia, Raven ou Anya. Elles voulaient garder ça pour elles pour le moment. Elles se voyaient tous les jours et se comportaient comme des amies quand elles étaient avec les autres même si c'était assez difficile pour Clarke quand la brune s'amusait à la chauffer discrètement en présence de leurs amies.

La blonde prenait soin de Lexa, ce qui ne lui déplut pas, loin de là, sachant que souvent les soins finissaient par des câlins loin d'être innocents.

* * *

Clarke toqua 2-3 fois à la porte de l'appartement de Lexa avant d'appuyer sur la poignet pour voir si c'était ouvert. Ce qui fut le cas.

Mais à peine eut-elle ouvert la porte qu'elle entendit des éclats de rire. Mais pas seulement de Lexa. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec elle. Une fille. Quand elle les vit, elle sentit une légère colère montait en elle. Cette fille, une belle brune avec des yeux bleus, se tenait beaucoup trop près de Lexa pour elle. Sa colère augmenta quand elle vit la fille se rapprochait du visage de Lexa, encore trop près pour Clarke. Elle décida alors de se racler bruyamment la gorge pour leur faire remarquer sa présence. Les deux filles sursautèrent et tournèrent la tête vers Clarke.

\- Salut Clarke, dit normalement Lexa.

\- Salut, fit la fille.

\- Je ne vous dérange pas ? demanda rhétoriquement Clarke, en essayant de garder une voix calme.

\- Non, répondit tout de même Lexa.

\- Je vais y aller, dit la fille.

\- Oui, ça serait bien, marmonna Clarke entre ses dents, de sorte à ce qu'elles ne l'entendent pas.

\- A plus Lexa, fit la brune avec un grand sourire.

\- Salut, répondit Lexa avec un petit sourire.

La fille passa devant Clarke presque en l'ignorant. Clarke la regarda de haut en bas quand elle passa à côté d'elle.

Une fois la porte refermée, Clarke lança un regard noir à Lexa.

\- C'est qui cette fille ? lança-t-elle.

\- C'est Costia, une camarade de classe.

\- Une camarade d'autre chose plutôt, non ? rétorqua Clarke.

\- Quoi ? fit Lexa en rigolant légèrement.

\- J'ai bien vu comment elle te regardait, comment elle te souriait.

\- Arrête Clarke, tu te fais des films.

\- J'ai bien vu comment elle était proche de toi avant que je vous interrompe. J'aurais bien voulu voir ce qui se serait passé si je n'étais pas arrivée.

\- Il ne se serait rien passé Clarke. Elle ne m'intéresse pas. Il n'y a que…

\- Ouais bien sûr ! la coupa Clarke.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que Finn t'a trompé que je vais faire pareil, dit Lexa d'une voix calme.

\- Oui bien sûr, tu dis ça maintenant mais…

\- Clarke, la coupa Lexa. J'en peux plus. J'arrête, souffla-t-elle.

Clarke n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

\- Quoi ? Tu… tu me largues ? fit-elle.


	11. Chapitre 11

Bonjour à tous ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, j'avais dit que j'essayerai d'écrire plus rapidement ce chapitre, pour finir, je crois que j'ai été encore plus longue ^^ Encore désolée, j'ai moins de temps en ce moment pour écrire.

Merci pour vos reviews, les follows et les favorites ! :) Vos derniers commentaires m'ont fait rire ;)

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 11 :_**

Clarke sentit soudainement des larmes monter.

Lexa fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non que je ne te largue pas, Clarke, dit-elle en se rapprocha d'elle. Elle la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

\- J'ai vraiment cru que…, commença à dire Clarke contre l'épaule de Lexa.

\- Clarke, la coupa la brune, elle lui caressa le dos un instant, avant de déposer un baiser dans son cou. Puis, elle vint murmurer près de son oreille :

\- Je ne te quitterai jamais.

Puis elle se recula légèrement pour pouvoir regarder Clarke dans les yeux.

\- Je t'aime Clarke, plus que jamais j'aurais cru pouvoir aimer quelqu'un.

Lexa trouva que c'était facile de dire ça, parce que c'était tout simplement Clarke, et qu'elle lui faisait vraiment ressentir ça.

Clarke sentit ses larmes couler, émue que Lexa puisse lui dire une chose pareille. Lexa vint essuyer ses larmes du bout des doigts avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as dit « j'arrête » alors ? T'arrêtes quoi ? finit par demander Clarke.

\- Clarke, il faut que je te dise quelque chose, dit-elle.

\- Je t'écoute, répondit Clarke, voyant que Lexa ne continuait pas.

\- J'arrête mes études, dit-elle.

\- Quoi ? fit Clarke, surprise. Tu rigoles ?

\- J'ai l'air de rigoler ? rit légèrement Lexa.

\- Là, oui, fit Clarke.

\- C'est toi qui me fais rire, sourit Lexa, avant de l'embrasser doucement. Et non, je ne rigole pas. Les cours me saoulent, terriblement. Ça fait un petit moment que j'y réfléchis et là c'est décidé, j'arrête.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Et tes parents ? Tu leur en as parlé ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit ?

\- Non, je ne leur en ai pas encore parlé. De toute façon, je sais très bien qu'ils ne seront pas d'accord. Mais, je m'en fiche. C'est ma vie, j'en fais ce que je veux.

\- Tu vas faire quoi du coup ?

\- Je vais aller chez mon oncle Titus, il a un ami qui a un magasin de moto. Il a dit qu'il voulait bien me prendre pour me tester et voir s'il me prend.

\- C'est un peu risqué, non ?

Lexa fronça les sourcils.

\- Je veux dire, s'il ne te garde pas, tu vas faire quoi ? reprit Clarke.

\- Merci de ta confiance en moi, répliqua Lexa sur un ton un peu agressif en se détachant de Clarke et en se retournant.

\- Lexa, dit la blonde en attrapant le poignet de la brune la faisant se retourner, ne le prends pas mal. Ce n'est pas en toi que je n'ai pas confiance, mais on n'est jamais sûr à cent pour cent. Lexa, s'il te plaît, ne m'en veux pas, ajouta-t-elle avant de venir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle sentit Lexa sourire contre ses lèvres.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas Clarke, je t'aime trop pour ça, dit-elle, faisant sourire la blonde.

\- Et qu'est-ce que cette Costia était venue faire ici ? demanda finalement Clarke.

\- T'es jalouse ? rit légèrement Lexa en s'approchant d'elle.

Clarke ne lui répondit pas et plissa les yeux.

\- Alors ? fit Lexa. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, sourit-elle, joueuse.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à la mienne, répliqua Clarke.

Lexa se planta à quelques centimètres du visage de Clarke.

\- Je sais comment te faire parler, dit-elle d'une voix assurée avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur celles de Clarke, qui répondit immédiatement au baiser. Lexa commença à la faire reculer jusqu'à ce que celle-ci se retrouve contre le mur. Lexa commença alors à diriger ses mains vers le pantalon de Clarke qu'elle ouvrit avant d'y insérer sa main qui descendit vers rapidement vers son sexe qu'elle commença à caresser.

\- Hmm, oui Lexa, gémit Clarke. Je suis… Jalouse.

\- C'était pas compliqué de te faire parler, rit Lexa, ce qui lui valut une petite tape de Clarke sur l'épaule. Elle retira sa main de la culotte de Clarke, qui lâcha un grognement de frustration. Et pour répondre à ta question, Costia était venue pour que je l'aide en gestion. Elle ne comprenait pas quelques exercices, donc elle m'a demandé si je pouvais l'aider parce que je suis assez bonne dans ce domaine.

\- T'es bonne dans d'autres domaines, répliqua Clarke avec un sourire coquin.

Ce qui fit rire Lexa avant qu'elle vienne embrasser Clarke dans un baiser langoureux.

Soudain, Clarke se détacha de ses lèvres et lui demanda :

\- Mais au fait, c'est où ? fit Clarke en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- De quoi ? demanda la brune ne voyant pas de quoi parler sa blonde.

\- Le garage de l'ami de ton oncle ?

Lexa fit un petit sourire penaud avant de répondre.

\- Ça ne va pas te plaire.

\- C'est où ? demanda à nouveau Clarke, qui commença à craindre sa réponse.

\- C'est à Philadelphie. C'est à quatre heures d'ici en avion.

Clarke haussa les sourcils, se détacha de Lexa et recula de quelques pas.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? demanda-t-elle avec un rire sans joie en commençant à refermer la braguette de son pantalon. Tu - tu pars quand ?

\- Dans deux semaines.

\- Quoi ?! Dans deux semaines ! Tu comptais me le dire quand ? Une heure avant de partir ?! fit-elle en s'énervant.

\- Clarke, ne t'énerve pas, on pourra encore se voir…

\- Quand ? la coupa la blonde. Quand ? Dis-moi ? Parce que je suppose que tu travailleras le samedi. Ça fait qu'on ne pourra se voir que le dimanche. Sans compter les huit heures de vol, et le temps qu'il faut pour embarquer, le temps en voiture. Donc, en gros, on ne se verra qu'une heure par semaine ?! Et après, tu oses encore me dire tu n'as jamais autant aimé quelqu'un ? Que tu ne me quitteras jamais ? Mais là, on se verra à peine, Lexa !

Lexa ne trouva pas quoi lui dire. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire.

\- Je regrette tellement, finit par dire Clarke en posant sa main sur son front.

\- Tu regrettes quoi ?

Clarke fit retomber son bras le long de son corps et regarda Lexa droit dans les yeux.

\- De mettre attacher à toi.

Lexa n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il y a cinq minutes, elles s'embrassaient fougueusement et là, Clarke lui disait ça.

\- Tu ne le penses pas, fit Lexa. T'es en colère.

\- Si, je le pense, Lexa. J'aurais préféré ne pas m'attacher à toi, parce que t'avoir loin de moi sera une torture.

\- Clarke, dit Lexa en s'approchant. On se verra encore.

\- Tu sais bien que les relations à distance ça ne fonctionne pas.

\- Je suis sûre que pour nous ça sera différent.

\- Je suis sûre que tous les couples qui font ça se disent ça aussi, répliqua Clarke.

\- Clarke, je t'assure que pour nous ça sera différent.

\- Arrête Lexa, t'en as pas l'air convaincu toi-même, dit Clarke sur un ton sec.

Clarke recula d'un pas.

\- Je ne peux Lexa pas. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de ne pas te voir, ni te toucher, ni t'embrasser. Je ne peux pas. C'est au-dessus de mes forces.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ça ? demanda Lexa en s'énervant. Tu veux arrêter ? Tu veux qu'on arrête ? Tout à l'heure t'avais peur que je te quitte, et là c'est toi qui me quittes ? Mais tu joues à quoi Clarke ? Je t'aime comme pas possible et apparemment c'est réciproque, et tu veux qu'on arrête parce qu'on ne pourra pas se voir tous les jours ? Mais pour moi aussi, ça sera une torture !

\- Je suis désolée, répondit seulement Clarke avant de commencer à partir.

Mais Lexa ne pouvait pas la laisser partir comme ça. Elle lui attrapa l'avant-bras, la faisant se retourner et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Clarke répondit au baiser, parce que oui, elle aimait Lexa, mais, ça pouvait sembler contradictoire, elle aimait tellement Lexa qu'elle préférait ne plus la voir plutôt que de devoir attendre et se demander sans arrêt quand est-ce qu'elle pourrait la revoir. Elle ne pourrait pas le supporter.

Lexa sentit que Clarke pleurer quand leur baiser devint un peu salé. Elle se détacha de Clarke pour la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je suis désolée, dit Clarke avant de partir.


	12. Chapitre 12

Bonjour à tous ! Je suis encore vraiment désolée pour l'attente. Je n'ai pas eu le temps et parfois pas l'envie, donc voilà. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et n'hésitez à le dire en commentaire. J'ai un peu commencé le chapitre suivant, donc normalement il devrait arriver plus vite que celui-ci.

Merci encore pour vos reviews, follows et favorites ! =)

* * *

Chapitre 12 :

Deux jours passèrent depuis leur dispute. En début de soirée, Clarke décida d'aller à un bar pour essayer d'oublier la décision qu'elle avait prise. Elle la regrettait, c'était clair. Elle l'avait regrettée dès le moment où elle avait passé la porte de l'appartement de Lexa. Elle savait que ça serait terriblement difficile de ne plus voir Lexa mais il le fallait, parce que devoir attendre les jours où elle pourrait la revoir serait encore pire pensa-t-elle. Elle se voyait déjà se morfondre tout le temps et tous les jours en attendant pouvoir revoir Lexa. Et ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas passer ses journées à se morfondre. Mais Lexa lui manquait terriblement. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. En plus, elle avait été dure envers Lexa. Lui dire qu'elle regrettait de s'être attachée à elle, alors que c'était tout le contraire, avait été vraiment vache. C'est en repensant à tout cela qu'elle s'installa au bar et commanda une tequila. Lexa avait essayé de l'appeler plusieurs fois et lui avait envoyée des messages mais Clarke ne lui avait pas répondue. Lexa était même venue à la porte de la maison de sa mère mais elle n'avait pas ouvert. Elle savait bien qu'elle avait un comportement de lâche mais c'était trop dur. Elle savait que si elle voyait Lexa, elle craquerait, et il ne fallait pas si elle ne voulait pas souffrir davantage. Alors, rapidement, pour oublier sa décision, son comportement et la douleur horrible dans sa poitrine, elle enchaîna les alcools forts.

* * *

De son côté, Lexa n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qu'il s'était passé. En fait, elle ne savait pas trop.

\- Bon, bah, je crois qu'on a rompu, se dit-elle à voix haute en allant prendre une canette de bière dans le réfrigérateur et la décapsula.

\- Magnifique, dit-elle avec sarcasme en levant sa bière comme pour trinquer.

Elle alla jusqu'à son canapé et s'y laissa tomber. Elle était complètement découragée. Elle allait arrêté ses études et voilà que la fille qu'elle l'aime la quitte. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Parce qu'elle préfère ne plus la voir du tout plutôt que de la voir que quelquefois de façon temporaire. Décidément, elle ne comprenait vraiment rien à l'amour, ni à ces trucs de couple. J'aurais dû rester célibataire, pensa-t-elle. Mais tout de suite elle pensa à Clarke, et elle se dit que non, que maintenant qu'elle est, enfin maintenant qu'elle était avec Clarke, plus jamais elle ne pourrait penser cela. Elle repensa à son sourire qu'elle adorait regarder, à son rire qu'elle adorait entendre, à leurs baisers qu'elle adorerait recommencer. Et cela lui fit encore plus mal. Elle avait une douleur terrible dans la poitrine, douleur qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie. Elle se dit qu'elle devrait se battre pour que leur couple tienne, que quand on a trouvé la bonne personne, parce que oui elle savait au fond d'elle que Clarke était son âme sœur, il faut tout faire pour que cela dure. Mais ça, c'est dans les films, la réalité est plus compliquée.

Sa bière finie, elle alla en chercher une autre, puis une autre et encore une autre…

* * *

Clarke, accoudée à un bar, n'en menait pas large non plus. Et cette situation était de sa faute. C'est elle qui avait rompue, pas Lexa. C'est elle qui était partie sans laisser à Lexa de s'expliquer. C'est elle qui ne lui répondait plus.

\- Je suis vraiment nulle, dit-elle sans s'adresser à quelqu'un en particulier.

Clarke, après plusieurs verres d'alcools forts, quelques cocktails et s'être endormie un moment sur le bar, décida de rentrer chez elle, pas à pieds bien sûr il ne fallait mieux pas vu sa démarche plus que bancale, mais en taxi. Elle héla maladroitement un taxi avec des gestes peu assurés et y entra.

\- Bijour misieur, dit-elle d'une voix un peu trop joyeuse.

\- Bonsoir Mademoiselle, dit le chauffeur de taxi avec un sourire en comprenant l'état d'ébriété de la blonde. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il en voyait dans cet état là, cela l'amusait toujours. Où est-ce que je vous emmène ?

La blonde lui dit l'adresse et le chauffeur démarra. Clarke s'endormit durant le trajet. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à destination, le chauffeur réveilla doucement Clarke.

\- Mademoiselle, fit-il lui secouant doucement l'épaule. On est arrivés.

Elle rechigna quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de se redresser sur son siège. Il lui adressa un sourire paternel et elle lui sourit en retour. Elle le paya et lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à sortir, il lui demanda :

\- Ça va aller, mademoiselle ? Vous voulez que je vous aide ?

\- No mici, ça ira, aurevoi monsion, répondit-elle avec un sourire bête avant de sortir du taxi.

* * *

Lexa était complètement avachie dans son canapé, la télé allumée sur une chaîne qu'elle avait mise au hasard, le regard dans le vide, quand elle entendit sonner à la porte. Elle rechigna mais ne bougea pas. La sonnette retentit à nouveau. Elle râla à nouveau et essaya de regarder l'heure.

\- 1h34 du mat. Mais qui c'est qui vient m'emmerder à cette heure-ci ! fit-elle.

La sonnette continua de fonctionner.

\- Mais meerrddee ! Je ne peut même pas me saouler en paix ! dit-elle tout en se levant et en se dirigeant en titubant légèrement vers la porte. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle eut envie de rire. C'était Clarke.

\- Eh bah dis donc, je crois que j'ai trop bu pour ce soir. Je suis en train d'hallucinée là, yoouuh, fit-elle tout en retournant vers son canapé comme si de rien n'était, ne prenant même pas la peine de refermer la porte. Bah mince alors, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive avec de la bière. Il faudra que je l'arrête…, dit-elle en s'affalant sur son canapé. Mais pas ce soir, ajouta-t-elle en buvant une gorgée.

Clarke, étant un peu trop soûle, n'avait pas remarqué quand elle l'avait dit que l'adresse qu'elle avait donnée au chauffeur de taxi était celle de l'appartement de Lexa, et non la sienne. Elle ne savait pas comment mais avoir Lexa juste en face d'elle la fit dessoûler d'un coup. Elle resta quelques instants immobile devant la porte ouverte. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

\- Je… Euh… commença-t-elle avant de se rendre compte que Lexa était partie dans son canapé. Elle entra puis referma la porte derrière elle. Elle se dirigea vers Lexa d'un pas encore un peu mal assuré, sa tête commençant à tourner à cause de l'alcool ingurgité.

\- Lexa, commença timidement Clarke. Je… Elle se stoppa en voyant que Lexa avait apparemment bien bu aussi vu le nombre de cannettes sur la table basse.

Lexa n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, fixant l'écran de la télévision, ne croyant toujours pas que Clarke était juste à quelques pas d'elle.

\- Lexa, répéta Clarke. Je suis désolée d'être ici, mais je… Je me suis trompée d'adresse et… Je n'ai plus d'argent sur moi et… Il est tard… Alors, est-ce… Est-ce que je peux dormir ici ? Sur le canapé, ajouta-t-elle.

Lexa avait enfin relevé les yeux vers Clarke et, n'en croyant toujours pas ses yeux, n'avait rien écouté de ce Clarke lui avait dit.

\- Hein ? fit-elle.

Clarke fronça les sourcils, croyant qu'elle se moquait d'elle, puis se souvint que Lexa avait bu.

\- Je me suis trompée d'adresse, répéta d'elle plus bas.

\- Quoi ? fit Lexa, alors qu'elle avait bien entendu malgré le faible son qui était sorti de la bouche de Clarke.

\- Mais t'es devenue sourde ou quoi ? s'énerva légèrement Clarke.

\- Et toi, t'as perdu la mémoire ou quoi ? dit Lexa avec sarcasme.

Clarke soupira.

\- Tu m'as largué il y a quoi ? Je sais plus quand, dit Lexa en réfléchissant plus lentement à cause de l'alcool. Ah oui, il y a deux jours. Tu m'as largué i peine deux jours et là tu reviens ce soir, comme ça, pour me demander de rester dormir ? Si tu veux qu'on se remette ensemble, il suffit de le dire Clarke !

Il y eu un silence pendant lequel elles se fixèrent. Lexa voyait dans les yeux de Clarke de la confusion et de la tristesse tandis que Clarke voyait dans le regard de Lexa à la fois de l'espoir et une certaine colère. Clarke finit par baisser le regard.

\- Je - je vais m'en aller, dit calmement Clarke en commençant à se diriger vers la sortie.

Lexa soupira.

\- T'as vu l'heure ? Clarke s'arrêta et se retourna doucement. Je ne te laisse pas repartir à cette heure-ci toute seule. Reste. Tu peux dormir dans mon lit, je vais rester sur le canapé. De toute façon, j'ai pas sommeil.

\- Merci, répondit-elle avec une certaine gêne. Parce qu'elle était à l'origine de cette tension entre elle et qu'en plus elle demandait à Lexa de dormir chez elle. Lexa devait vraiment beaucoup tenir à elle. Parce qu'elle, à la place de Lexa, elle ne savait pas si elle aurait agi comme elle. Sauf peut-être pour Lexa.

Clarke partit en direction de la chambre de la brune mais s'arrêta et lui demanda :

\- Euh… Est-ce que je peux... Avoir un pyjama, s'il te plaît ?

\- J'arrive, dit Lexa en se levant doucement.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle fouilla dans son armoire et donna un débardeur et un short à la blonde. Puis elle retourna sur son canapé en compagnie de sa bière. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit Clarke râlait. Elle roula des yeux avant d'aller voir ce qui n'allait pas. Elle ne put retenir un léger rire quand elle trouva Clarke essayant d'enlever sa robe.

\- Tu vas continuer à te foutre de moi ou tu vas m'aider à l'enlever ? demanda Clarke avec un brin d'énervement dans la voix.

\- Je crois que je vais opter pour la première option, rit Lexa. Je rigole, ajouta-t-elle en voyant Clarke lui faire de gros yeux.

\- Ça, je vois bien que tu rigoles, fit Clarke feignant d'être énervée.

Lexa lui sourit et s'approcha d'elle et celle-ci se retourna pour Lexa lui enlever sa robe. Clarke ne pouvait pas le voir, mais plus Lexa s'approchait d'elle, plus elle perdit son sourire. Elle commença à trembler quand ses mains approchèrent de la robe de Clarke. Elle commençait à devenir fébrile. Avoir Clarke aussi près d'elle, pouvoir la toucher sans vraiment le pouvoir allait la rendre folle. Elle défit lentement la fermeture et quand elle arriva à la moitié de son dos, elle arrêta de descendre plus bas, faisant froncer les sourcils de Clarke. Lexa ne pourrait tout simplement pas résister si la fermeture descendait plus bas.

\- Tu peux continuer toute seule, dit calmement Lexa.

\- Oui, c'est bon, ça devrait aller, répondit doucement Clarke.

Lexa resta immobile quelques secondes puis fit demi-tour en direction de son salon.

\- J'ai besoin d'un truc plus fort, dit Lexa à voix basse quand elle fut dans la cuisine. Elle chercha une bouteille de whiskey quand Clarke l'appela.

Ses mains recommençaient à trembler. Elle espérait vraiment qu'elle ne devrait pas aider Clarke à mettre son pyjama parce que si elle la voyait en sous-vêtements, elle serait bonne pour boire la bouteille entière de whiskey pour oublier son corps tellement tentant.

Heureusement, ou malheureusement, quand elle arriva, Clarke avait encore sa robe.

\- J'arrive pas à l'enlever, je crois que la fermeture s'est bloquée.

Lexa ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, son cerveau n'arrivant plus à être irrigué correctement. Non mais ce n'était pas possible, Clarke le faisait exprès. Venir ici, soi-disant parce qu'elle s'était trompée d'adresse, mais qui se trompe d'adresse ?! Et là, la fermeture est soi-disant bloquée ! Mais merde, c'est pas possible ! Comment allait-elle faire pour… pour ne pas la toucher, ne pas l'embrasser ?!

\- Lexa ? répéta Clarke, faisant sortir la nommée de ses pensées.

\- Oui, oui, je… Je vais t'aider.

Elle se repositionna derrière Clarke, elle sentait déjà son cœur s'emballer. Elle inspira un grand coup…

\- Tu fais un cours de yoga ou tu m'aides à enlever cette foutue fermeture ? fit Clarke d'un ton taquin.

\- Un cours de yoga, taquina Lexa à son tour, ce qui fit rire Clarke.

Celle-ci se retourna mais Lexa avait en même temps fait un pas vers Clarke. Leurs visages se retrouvèrent proches, trop proches pour que Lexa puisse résister, pas assez pour que Clarke puisse s'arrêter.


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Voici le nouveau chapitre, et comme d'habitude, je suis désolée pour l'attente ! ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira :) Pour répondre à une review, je ne suis pas vraiment douée pour faire des résumés, désolée ^^

Je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews, qui me font rigoler, vos follows et vos favorites ! :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 :**

Mais, d'un même mouvement, elles reculèrent. Elles durent faire chacune un effort surhumain pour ne pas sauter sur les lèvres de l'autre, parce qu'elles en avaient totalement envie.

\- Pardon, fit Clarke.

\- Désolée, dit Lexa en même temps.

Elle commença à s'en aller mais Clarke l'interpella.

\- Lexa… Ma robe, rappela-t-elle, un peu gênée.

\- Ah oui, pardon.

Lexa s'approcha de nouveau de Clarke et entreprit de défaire cette fichue fermeture éclair, même si ses mains recommencèrent à trembler. Elle remarqua alors que Clarke ne l'avait pas fait exprès, car elle n'arriva pas à la faire descendre.

\- Tu n'y arrives pas ? fit Clarke après plusieurs tentatives de Lexa.

\- Non… Attends… Je crois que j'y suis presque…

Elle tira un bon coup dessus et elles entendirent un craquement venant de la robe.

\- Euh… Oups, fit Lexa en faisant une légère grimace. Je crois que j'ai déchiré ta robe.

\- T'es une vraie brute, Lexa, dit Clarke sur un ton taquin en commençant à se tourner vers elle.

\- Oui mais t'aimes bien quand je le suis, rétorqua Lexa, qui écarquilla les yeux quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

C'était sorti tout seul de sa bouche, elle n'avait même pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Clarke ouvrit légèrement la bouche, surprise.

\- Désolée, oublie ce que je viens de dire, dit-elle précipitamment en reculant, s'apprêtant à partir. Mais Clarke la retint en lui attrapant l'avant-bras, faisant frissonner Lexa.

\- Lex, attends, il faut qu'on parle, dit-elle en la lâchant doucement.

La brune soupira.

\- Tu vas m'écouter aussi ou…

\- Oui, Lex, je… Laisse-moi juste le temps de mettre le pyjama.

\- Okay, je t'attends en bas, dit-elle avant de s'éloigner pour laisser Clarke se changer.

Elle repartit vers la cuisine, et chercha le fameux whiskey qu'elle avait cherché un peu plus tôt. Elle se servit finalement une dose plutôt modérée vu la situation, se réinstalla dans son canapé et baissa le son de la télé jusqu'à ce que ce ne soit plus qu'un bruit de fond, un léger mal de crâne commençant à s'installer.

Clarke, de son côté, se dépêcha de se changer pour vite pouvoir rejoindre Lexa. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

Elle la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu bois autant ? fit-elle remarquer, en voyant la bouteille de whiskey sur la table basse devant Lexa.

Depuis que tu m'as larguée, aurait voulu répondre Lexa. Mais elle se retint. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elles se disputent encore. Si elles devaient parler, ce serait quand même mieux sans hurlements.

Lexa se contenta de lui répondre par un petit sourire. Clarke n'insista pas, espérant que ce n'était qu'occasionnel.

\- Je peux ? fit Clarke en désigna du doigt le canapé.

Lexa lui répondit simplement par un hochement de tête et Clarke s'assit à une distance suffisante de Lexa, ni trop loin pour ne pas paraître distante, ni trop proche pour pouvoir résister à la tentation.

\- Lexa, je ne sais pas trop par quoi commencer…

\- Bah commence par le début, répondit Lexa en amenant son verre à ses lèvres avant de boire une gorgée de son whiskey, ce qui fit sourire légèrement Clarke.

Celle-ci inspira un bon coup pour se donner un peu de courage avant de se lancer.

\- J'ai - J'ai réfléchi à nous, _\- Lexa leva un sourcil -_ , à ce que j'ai dit. J'ai vraiment été injuste envers toi, et vraiment vache. Je n'aurais pas dû te dire que je regrettais de m'être attachée à toi. Parce que c'est pas vrai, Lexa, je… _Elle baissa les yeux_. Je pense tout le temps à toi, quand je ne suis pas avec toi, tu me manques. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour quelqu'un avant. _Elle leva les yeux et trouva ceux de Lexa_. Je t'aime, Lexa. Vraiment, vraiment beaucoup. Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un aussi fort. Et ça me fait peur de savoir que tu t'en vas loin, parce que j'ai peur que tu me manques tellement que ça m'empêche de vivre. Je veux dire que, je sais que je me morfondrais tous les jours en t'attendant et c'est pas possible de vivre comme ça.

Lexa ne bougea pas. Les mots de Clarke lui réchauffèrent le cœur. Clarke l'aimait, elle venait de le lui dire à nouveau. En cet instant, elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de se jeter sur ses lèvres et de l'embrasser à en perdre son souffle. Mais elle se retint, il fallait qu'elle se contrôle. Elle essaya donc du mieux qu'elle put de rester impassible.

\- Lex, dis quelque chose, demanda Clarke devant son silence.

Lexa porta son verre à ses lèvres puis but une gorgée, pour gagner un peu de temps, avant de répondre calmement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Clarke ? Si tu ne te sens pas prête pour une relation à longue distance quelque temps entre nous, autant arrêter les frais tout de suite, parce que je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Une fois on est ensemble, et cinq minutes après, on ne l'est plus. Alors, il faut que tu te décides Clarke.

\- Okay, répondit simplement Clarke en baissant le regard.

\- Okay ? fit Lexa. C'est quoi ça comme réponse ?

\- Je vais réfléchir.

\- Tu vas réfléchir ? répéta Lexa, un peu surprise, parce que pour elle, elle n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir. Il suffisait simplement que Clarke l'embrasse et elle dirait oui à tout.

\- Oui. Je - Je peux prendre un truc à boire ? demanda-t-elle quelques instants après. Elle avait vraiment besoin d'un verre.

\- Il y a du whiskey, si tu veux, rit légèrement Lexa en montrant la bouteille de la main qui tenait son verre.

\- Non, ça ira, je vais prendre un truc moins fort. Il fallait quand même qu'elle reste sobre avec Lexa, il fallait qu'elle puisse se contrôler pour ne pas succomber à Lexa.

\- T'es sûre ? fit Lexa avec un petit sourire.

\- Oui, sourit à son tour Clarke tout en allant dans la cuisine chercher une bière.

Lexa, depuis son canapé, avait une vue parfaite sur les fesses de Clarke, qui était penchée devant le frigo. Elle se demanda un instant si elle ne le faisait pas exprès, pour qu'elle craque. Elle but une autre gorgée de son whiskey. Elle avait terriblement envie de les toucher, de les embrasser, de les mordiller. _Non, Lexa ! se dit-elle mentalement, il faut que tu résistes ! T'es plus forte qu'une paire de fesses ! Mais quelle paire de fesses ! se découragea-t-elle_. Son verre fini, elle ne prit pas la peine de se resservir et but directement quelques gorgées à la bouteille. L'alcool finit par faire tomber ses dernières réticences. Elle se leva et commença à se diriger vers Clarke.

Pendant qu'elle cherchait sa boisson, penchée devant le frigo, Clarke réfléchissait. Elle avait pris sa décision mais elle ne savait pas si Lexa serait d'accord. Toujours dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas Lexa arrivait. Elle ne la remarqua que lorsqu'elle sentit une main se posait sur le bas de son dos et commençait à le caresser. Cette simple caresse l'électrisa. Quelque peu surprise par ce geste, elle se redressa doucement et avant qu'elle ne se retourne, elle sentit un baiser dans son cou. Ses yeux se fermèrent instantanément à ce contact et son cœur s'emballa d'un coup. Elle se sentit soudainement fébrile. Lexa commença à lui mordiller la peau, et là, s'en fut trop pour Clarke. Tout à l'heure, elle avait réussi avec difficultés à se maîtriser mais là elle n'arriva plus à lui résister.

Alors brusquement, elle se retourna, prit le visage de Lexa entre ses mains et plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de la brune qui répondit immédiatement au baiser, n'ayant attendu que ça depuis le soir où elles s'étaient quittées. Clarke glissa une main sur la nuque de Lexa d'un geste possessif tandis que les mains de Lexa vinrent s'aventurer sur ses hanches avant de remonter sur sa chute de rein. Lexa referma la porte du frigo avec son pied avant de faire reculer Clarke qui se retrouva bloquée contre le frigo et elle.

Clarke n'attendit pas longtemps avant de lécher sa lèvre inférieure. La brune lâcha un gémissement quand elle sentit la langue de Clarke dans sa bouche. Ça lui avait déjà tellement manqué. Clarke appuya sur sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser tandis que Lexa descendit sa main vers sa taille qui continua son chemin jusqu'à sa cuisse dans une caresse brûlante qu'elle agrippa pour l'entourer autour de sa hanche pour avoir un meilleur accès à son entrejambe et commença un mouvement de bassin qui fit grogner Clarke de plaisir. Elles étaient tellement proches que Lexa pouvait presque percevoir l'humidité de Clarke à travers son short bien trop court pour son cerveau.

Clarke faufila sa main sous le t-shirt de Lexa. Sentir à quel point sa peau était brûlante et la main baladeuse de Lexa sur sa cuisse fit monter sa température corporelle d'un cran. Elle caressa quelques instants son bas-ventre avant de remonter sa main jusqu'à son soutien-gorge en-dessous duquel elle passa pour pouvoir caresser son sein, faisant gémir Lexa.

Celle-ci rompit le baiser pour venir mordiller son lobe d'oreille, qui fit lâcher un soupir de plaisir de Clarke. Lexa savait qu'elle adorait ça et continua quelques instants, voulant encore entendre ses gémissements plus qu'excitants.

Clarke retira sa main et reposa sa jambe avant de faire reculer Lexa presque brutalement contre le plan de travail qui se trouvait derrière elle et colla le plus possible son corps contre celui de Lexa. Celle-ci lui agrippa alors les fesses, amenant Clarke à gémir.

Elles s'embrassaient sauvagement, dévorant les lèvres de l'autre. Chacune voulant prendre le dessus sur l'autre, chacune voulant montrer à quel point elle tenait à l'autre.

Lexa fit reculer Clarke à son tour, la faisant cogner contre un meuble avant que celle-ci ne pousse Lexa pour la faire aller vers le canapé. Elles étaient un peu brutales dans leurs gestes, laissant exprimer leur frustration et leur colère.

Clarke força Lexa à s'asseoir avant de se mettre à califourchon sur elle et de l'embrasser de façon plus que torride. Lexa passa ses mains sous le maillot de Clarke pour caresser son dos avant de les faire glisser sous son short pour caresser ses fesses qu'elle aimait tant.

Clarke ne tarda pas à onduler son bassin contre le ventre de Lexa. Celle-ci n'en pouvait plus, elle était en feu, surtout avec Clarke se mouvant sur elle de façon plus qu'aguichante. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça, aussi sauvage, dominatrice, désinhibée et cela l'excitait énormément.

Elle rompit le baiser pour reprendre son souffle quelques instants avant de l'embrasser dans le cou puis descendre à la naissance de ses seins. Elle pouvait sentir le cœur de Clarke battre à tout rompre et savoir qu'elle en était la cause l'embrasa encore davantage. Elle remonta ses baisers jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres arrivent à l'oreille de Clarke.

\- J'ai terriblement envie de toi, lui murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque, ce qui fit frissonner férocement Clarke. Celle-ci ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et l'embrassa furieusement. Elle détacha ses lèvres de Lexa pour enlever son t-shirt, laissant voir sa poitrine nue à Lexa qui ne perdit pas une seconde avant de l'embrasser avec précipitation. Pendant ce temps, Clarke continua d'onduler sur Lexa, prolongeant ce moment d'excitation.

Lexa remonta vers les lèvres de Clarke qu'elle captura avidement. Puis, décidant qu'elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, elle rompit le baiser avant de dire :

\- Viens dans ma chambre...

Clarke n'attendit pas une seconde avant de se lever, d'attraper la main de Lexa et de se diriger vers la chambre de la brune presque en courant. Une fois la porte fermée, Clarke poussa Lexa sur le lit et vint se mettre à califourchon sur elle, lui attrapant au passage ses poignets qu'elle bloqua de part et d'autre de la tête de Lexa. Elle se pencha et captura entre ses dents la lèvre inférieure de Lexa qu'elle mordilla quelques secondes avant de l'embrasser toujours de façon aussi enflammée. Lexa laissa échapper un gémissement lorsque la langue de Clarke retrouva la sienne pour un duel endiablé.

Elles tremblaient d'excitation et leurs températures corporelles n'avaient jamais été aussi élevées. Clarke était dans un état second, jamais elle n'avait eu envie de quelqu'un comme elle désirait Lexa. Elle voulait la faire sienne, lui faire l'amour toute la nuit pour lui prouver qu'elle l'aimait.

Clarke lâcha les poignets de Lexa avant de poser ses mains à côté du visage de Lexa pour ne pas écraser son poids sur elle et Lexa en profita pour agripper ses fesses faisant échapper un gémissement de la blonde sur elle. Clarke commença alors un mouvement lent du bassin sur elle, elle savait que ça rendait folle Lexa, et celle-ci appuya sur ses fesses pour augmenter la pression entre leurs deux corps qui étaient complètement en ébullition. Clarke rompit leur baiser pour qu'elles puissent reprendre un peu leur souffle et commença à embrasser sa mâchoire, son cou, puis mordilla son lobe d'oreille. Pendant ce temps, Lexa gémissait, complètement soumise à Clarke qui la mettait dans un état pas possible. Elle remonta ses mains sur sa chute de rein avant d'attraper le rebord de son débardeur et de l'enlever, faisant redresser Clarke, et le jeta dans la chambre. Lexa se redressa aussi, Clarke toujours à califourchon sur elle, et captura ses lèvres, toujours de façon aussi ardente. Clarke n'attendit pas longtemps avant d'enlever à son tour le haut de Lexa et de se débarrasser rapidement de son soutien-gorge avant de se rapprocher encore plus de Lexa, créant une délicieuse friction entre leurs seins qui les fit gémir de plaisir.

Lexa se détacha des lèvres de Clarke pour venir embrasser son cou avant de descendre lentement vers ses seins. Elle lécha et mordilla la pointe rosée, puis fit la même chose à l'autre, pendant que Clarke laissait échapper des gémissements toujours aussi enivrants.

Lexa remonta ensuite embrasser Clarke avant que celle-ci ne rompe le baiser et appuie sur ses épaules pour la faire s'allonger à nouveau. Clarke défit la boucle de sa ceinture tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux, ce qui faillit faire défaillir Lexa tellement son regard était rempli d'un désir intense, déboutonna son pantalon et le lui enleva directement avec sa culotte, se retrouvant complètement nue face à Clarke qui se dépêcha de retirer son short et sa culotte dans un même mouvement et de se coller à Lexa, se positionnant de sorte à ce que leurs sexes entrent en contact pour recommencer un mouvement de bassin qui les firent soupirer de plaisir. Les mains de Lexa se retrouvèrent sur ses fesses qu'elle attrapa vigoureusement avant que Clarke commence à accélérer doucement le rythme de leurs bassins, électrisant leurs entrejambes qui étaient devenus plus que douloureux tellement le désir était intense. Le frottement de leurs clitoris, de leurs seins et leurs baisers ardents les amenèrent rapidement à un orgasme puissant qui les firent gémir bruyamment.

Clarke se laissa retomber sur Lexa qui lui caressa tendrement le dos, le temps de reprendre son souffle puis doucement, elle commença à embrasser l'épaule de Lexa, son cou, descendit ses baisers pour continuer son chemin vers la naissance de ses seins, son ventre et s'en attendre plus, elle embrassa le sexe de Lexa qui sentit son excitation remontait en flèche…

* * *

Quand Lexa se réveilla lentement en fin de matinée, elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait un peu mal partout vu la nuit qu'elles avaient et qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger parce que Clarke était à moitié allongée sur elle. Elle repensa à leur folle soirée qui avait durée un très long moment, ce qui l'amena à sourire. Clarke l'avait épuisée. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi fatiguée après une soirée de sexe. Elle sortit de ses pensées quand elle sentit un baiser sur son cou. Elle perdit rapidement son sourire quand elle pensa que quand elle serait à Philadelphie, elle ne pourrait pas avoir des réveils comme celui-là, aux côtés de Clarke. Celle-ci remarqua son changement d'expression et lui demanda d'une voix douce :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Hmm rien…

\- Lex, dit Clarke en se mettant sur ses coudes à côté de Lexa, parle-moi, je ne partirai plus comme je l'ai fait.

\- Toi non, mais moi oui - Clarke fronça les sourcils - Dans moins deux semaines, je serais à Philadelphie, ajouta-t-elle.

\- A ce propos, commença Clarke, j'y ai réfléchis et…

\- Tu y as réfléchis ? la coupa Lexa dans un rire. Quand ? Hier soir quand je te faisais l'amour, rigola doucement Lexa pour la charrier, ce qui lui valut une petite tape sur l'épaule.

\- Non, à vrai dire, j'y ai réfléchis quand j'ai été au bar en train de boire hier soir, rétorqua-t-elle, taquine.

En fait, pendant les deux jours après leur dispute, son cerveau n'avait pas arrêté de fonctionner à plein régime pour trouver une solution à leur situation et quand elle l'avait enfin trouvée, elle pensa qu'elle aurait pu la trouver plus tôt tellement elle était simple, mais elle ne savait pas si Lexa serait d'accord.


	14. Chapitre 14

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, voilà la (petite) suite. Encore désolée pour le retard, comme d'habitude ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 :**

\- Alors ? fit Lexa, attendant la suite.

\- Sache d'abord que j'y ai réfléchi sans arrêt ces deux derniers jours.

Lexa se redressa et l'écouta attentivement.

\- Je - je vais arrêter mes études, continua Clarke. Et…

Lexa se figea.

\- Pardon ? la coupa-t-elle.

\- Je vais arrêter…

\- Oui je crois que j'ai compris, la coupa de nouveau Lexa. Tu te fiches de moi là ? _Clarke fronça les sourcils._ C'est pas parce que j'arrête mes études qu'il faut que tu fasses pareil Clarke ! Moi j'arrête parce que ça me soûle, parce que j'ai envie de faire autre chose de ma vie que de faire des calculs à la noix !

\- Mais...

\- Il n'y a pas de mais, tu ne peux pas arrêter tes études pour moi !

\- Lexa, laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît…

La nommée soupira bruyamment.

\- Je n'arrête pas mes études que pour toi Lex. _Celle-ci leva un sourcil._ Je le fais aussi pour moi, continua-t-elle, parce que je ne me vois tout simplement pas médecin. C'est bête, mais j'ai cru que j'avais aussi cette vocation, comme ma mère, mais au fil du temps je me rends compte que non, que ce n'est pas pour moi. Et quand tu m'as dit que tu arrêtais tes études, ça m'a fait comme un déclic, et plus j'y réfléchissais et plus je me disais que tu avais raison d'arrêter si ça ne te plaisait pas. Et comme tu t'en vas et que je ne peux plus me passer de toi, je vais te suivre.

\- Clarke…

\- Je vais te suivre parce que je t'aime Lexa, à la folie, sourit-elle avant de venir déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Lexa. Celle-ci, émue par ce que venait de lui dire Clarke, captura ses lèvres lorsqu'elle commença à s'éloigner, et approfondit rapidement le baiser, qui fit gémir Clarke, pour lui montrer à quel point elle l'aimait aussi.

Après cet intense baiser, Lexa s'interrogea.

\- Tu vas faire quoi du coup ? Parce que tu ne peux pas arrêter tes études sans avoir autre chose de prévu.

\- Je sais, il y a une université d'art à Philadelphie, je vais voir si je peux m'inscrire en cours d'année, sinon je m'inscrirais l'année prochain et en attendant je ferais des petits boulots.

\- Hmm, tu as réfléchi à tout.

\- Oui, je n'ai pas arrêté de cogiter. Et on pourra prendre un appart du coup…

\- Tu me sors le grand jeu là, sourit Lexa.

\- J'en ai tellement envie, répondit Clarke en s'approchant des lèvres de Lexa. J'ai tellement envie d'être avec toi, tout le temps, dit-elle en effleurant ses lèvres avec les siennes.

\- Moi aussi, répondit Lexa avant de combler l'espace pour un baiser plus doux.

\- Et ta mère ? fit d'un coup Lexa en se détachant de ses lèvres, faisant grogner Clarke de frustration. Tu lui as dit ?

\- Non, pas encore, souffla-t-elle.

\- Mais, tu me dis tout ça mais si elle est pas d'accord ? commença à s'inquiéter Lexa.

\- T'inquiètes pas, elle comprendra.

\- Comprendre quoi ? Que t'arrêtes tes études pour moi ?

\- Lex, je sais que ma mère n'y paraît peut-être pas, mais elle est très compréhensive. Elle aussi à quitter ses parents, pour mon père. Donc, sur ce coup, elle n'a rien à me dire.

\- D'accord, dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. T'es sûre ? demanda-t-elle en se détachant.

\- Oui, souffla Clarke.

\- Sûre sûre ? fit Lexa avec un sourire.

Clarke sut alors que Lexa ne parlait plus de sa mère mais de sa décision.

\- J'ai jamais été aussi sûre de ma vie, répondit-elle avant de venir l'embrasser langoureusement.

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin de cette fanfiction, j'espère que vous l'avez appréciée ! Merci encore d'avoir pris le temps de poster des reviews, d'avoir mis cette fanfic en follows et favorites, ça m'a fait plaisir ! :)


End file.
